Falling in the Night
by Stardust95
Summary: Aelita's a life long friend of the brawlers and has a dark secret that eventually leads to something tragic...OCxOC and one of my most complex stories yet!
1. Intro

**Hope you like it  
**

**Review please.**

**Rewritten version of Sealed Fate!**_  
_

* * *

Intro

_Planet Earth...this is where I was born and this is where I died_

_The first 13 years of my life nothing happened...nothing at all...not ever_

_But then I met a woman called Alicia,a girl who travelled all the world with me and she showed so much._

_I thought it would never end_

"How long are you gonna stay with me?"Alicia asked.

"Forever."I answered smiling.

_That's what I thought but then she left without a trace._

_And I ended up with my old friends and life._

_But then came the bakugan,then Naga and the war._

_That's when it all ended..._

_This is the story of how I died.  
_


	2. Little Things

**Hope you like it  
**

**Review please.**

**Rewritten version of Sealed Fate!**_  
_

* * *

Chapter One:Little Things

_This must be what a runaway feels like after finally coming home._

"Are you alright,Jaden?"Neos asked.

_Jaden isn't my real name actually it's Aelita there's a good reason why I'm called that but I won't say now...gives you something to look forward to!  
_

"I'm a little nervous."I admitted.

"I guess the way you took off without a word."Neos said.

_Neoia(I called her Neos.)was my haos bakugan and one of my best friends...kinda sad my closest friend wasn't even human!_

"You said it."Amy said."You caused quite a fuss,young lady."

"Sorry,Ames."I replied.

_I live with my sister Amy because our parents died when we were kids and my sister is 18 years old and we live on the trust fund ours parents left behind for us so we lived in a huge house containing a music room,swimming pool and everything luxury had to offer._

_I took off once because of Alicia to find a friend of mine who went missing obviously I told Amy...eventually._

"So you were travelling."Amy said."I heard from Jesse to be honest I wasn't too I have to say,you look pretty different."

He's right there!I always wore more rock-like clothes and darker colours whenever I wanted to and my hair had become more wild and spiky but still had the femininty touch to it.

"You haven't changed though."I said.

"Well,I don't need to."Amy replied."But Aelita tell me something."

"Anything."I said.

"Why do people call you Jaden?"Amy asked.

"Just a nickname."I lied.

"You hate your name that much."Amy said joking.

"Shut up."I replied laughing.

_I never told her because it's too long a story and I didn't want to be treated differently because of my "identity" problems._

_As it turns out that friend of mine just moved away from home without telling anyone which caused quite a fuss with everyone else but I wondered if I caused that much fuss._

I went to my room which isn't the most tidy in the world mainly because I'm not really there that much seeing that I can't stay in one place but I painted my room black with a silver lining and a rose-red carpet with my phone,CDs,Ipod and beauty products all over my desk and laptop.

"I should tidy up more."I sighed."But I hate clean!"

"I hadn't noticed."Neos said sarcastically.

_At this point I probably seem boring but more is coming!_

I went to this alley to meet Jesse.

"Alright,Lite."Jesse said high-fiving me.

"Yeah,can't complain."I said.

_Jesse Anderson who looks like a teenage Jesse Mccartney which I always thought was really weird but he was a nice guy._

"When did you get back?"Jesse asked.

"A few hours ago."I answered."Didn't get much of a welcoming back though."

"What did you expect?...a brass band."Jesse replied laughing."You've seen Amy then?"

"Yeah,she's still the same despite me being gone over a year."I said."What about my mates?"

"They're fine."Jesse replied."They've missed you."

_I knew that me leaving was harsh on them too but the brawlers didn't need me then and I guess somethings are more important._

"What's with the bakugan?"I asked.

_Jesse is a darkus brawler I loved that he was taking an interest at the time anyway._

"Oh,that's just Zenon."Jesse said.

"Nice to meet you,human."Zenon said in a couldn't-care-less tone.

"She's sweet."I replied.

"Don't worry she's not so bad once you get to know her."Jesse replied.

"Really."I said under my breath not believing it at all.

I headed over to Dan's just to catch up but I had to run all the way there but I saw Dan in his bed with Runo and Marucho next to him.

"Aelita,when did you get back in town?"Runo asked.

"A while ago but what's up with you,Dan?"I asked.

"I remember I beat the dude but the rest is a total blank."Dan said.

"That was so funny the way that wannabe brawler ran with his tail between his legs."Marucho said.

"It's kind of your fault."Runo replied.

"I knew this would turn into a snooze fest!"Dan shouted."I'm just lucky Drago was tough enough to take that guy out when he did."

"He'll face much stronger opponents I might suggest that strategy reflects this in any future battles."Marucho replied

"In english?"Runo asked.

"Meaning that a bakugan is at its peak when all six attributes are in perfect alliment."Marucho explained."Dan's Drago is pyrus,Runo's Tgrerra is haos and my Preyas is an aquas."

"Adding Julie's which is sub-terra."Dan said.

"And my Neos is haos as well."I mentioned.

"That means we are two short darkus and the wind element ventus."Runo said.

"Hey,guess who has ventus."Marucho replied.

"Shun."Dan realized.

"Correct, now,Masquerade is stronger than us."Marucho answered."I suggest we team up with Shun to increase our power and defeat Masquerade."

"With Shun on our team we'll be a force to be reckoned with no-one will come close to beating us."Runo replied."Not to mention,Shun's a real hunk...right,Dan?"

"I think this is the best proposal we've ever engineered."Marucho said."What do you think,Dan?"

"No!"Dan and I answered.

"But Dan we need all the help we can get."Runo said."Or maybe you're jealous."

"I am not and I don't need help from him or anyone else,including you Runo."Dan replied angry.

"Yep,you're jealous."Runo said.

_Not even close!_

I went to see Runo and Marucho off before they went to see Shun.

"Why are you against Shun?"Runo asked curious.

"I have my reasons,Runo."I answered."But if I'm right you'll find out."

_Don't get me wrong here...Shun was my friend me and Dan both knew why we said no.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Death is a part of life_

_This is the story of how I died._

_

* * *

_

**Preview**

_**Next time**_

_**Aelita confess all to us and why Jaden is her name to Neos**_

_**Parts of her past are shown and it's something you can't miss**_


	3. Jaden's Birth

**Hope you like it  
**

**Review please.**

**Rewritten version of Sealed Fate!**_  
_

* * *

Chapter Two:Jaden's Birth

_Time I confessed all..._

_The reason Neos called me Jaden is because of something happened on this day..._

_I was chasing a lead that Alicia had been seen on an island near where I was but it was a small island and even though the people were friendly I couldn't exactly tell them why I was there or they might have grown suspicious of me and my motives for reasons I would never get._

_A brawler called Alex claimed to know where she was and challenged me to a brawl which I was losing badly I think the next part will give you a reason why I have another "identity."_

_"Why don't you just give up now?"Alex bragged."You can't make a stand."  
_

_"No,Alicia maybe gone but I plan on staying right here."I said."Now I'm fighting to avenge for what you did to my best friend."_

_My eyes changed colour into a purple-blue colour._

_"It's payback time!"I said angry."I activate my ability card,oversoul giving my Neos a 300 point boost."_

_"Say what,Aelita?"Alex said shocked._

_"You heard me and the name's Jaden!"I replied."Now let's take out his bakugan out for good,now finish him off!"_

_Neos did what I said._

_"Attack with cosmic crush."I said."Strike him down!"_

_"I activate corridor to dark world."Alex said."Bringing back my bakugan."_

_"You never learn."I said."Take him down again!"_

_"I play sleeping spirits."I said."Now I can bring back both our bakugan...you know mine and I know yours...so as long as you bring back your bakugan I can take down it down over and over and eventually I'll have my revenge on you so hurry up and bring it back,I know this won't bring back Alicia but watching you squirm sure makes me feel better."_

_"I can't my card won't let me summon anything."Alex replied._

_"So I guess this is goodbye."I said summoning Neos."Avenge my friend!"_

_I won the battle after one final attack to his last bakugan._

_"You may have won this battle."Alex said."But think of all that you have lost and you have nothing to show for it but anger and pain they will be your new friends."_

_"Shut your mouth."I replied."You lost so tell me what you did with Alicia."_

_"You won't like what you hear."Alex said._

_"Tell me!"I demanded._

_"She's in the doom diminision."Alex answered._

_"Liar,tell the truth!"I shouted."No more playing!"_

_Alex just ran away laughing._

_"Aelita."Yuna said shocked at my actions._

_My eyes had returned back to their green eye colour  
_

_Yuna was a friend of mine who travelled with me to the island._

_"I thought...I'm just glad you're okay,"I replied._

_"You sure?I think you don't care at all."Yuna said."You've changed,Aelita or should I say Jaden you led me here just so you could feel better because of Alicia she's long gone!"_

_"Wait."I said.  
_

_"Looks like you're on your own."Yuna said running off._

_"My own?I just wanted to make everything right and I ended up making things worse."I said."How am I supposed to make things right again?"_

_"You can't right Ae--...Jaden."Neos said sighing._

_"Why Jaden?"I asked._

_"Because you've changed too much from the girl you were."Neos answered._

_I guess I screwed things up more than I thought I did at the time._

_

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

_**Runo,Dan and Marucho go again in another attempt to recruit Shun to the brawlers**_

_**Whilst Jaden's past haunts Aelita's mind!**_

**_Next time on Past is Present._  
**


	4. Truth

Rewritten of Sealed Fate!

Review Please

* * *

Chapter Three:Truth

_My name is Aelita Abernathy_

_The first 13 years of my life nothing happened...nothing at all..not ever_

_But then I met a woman called Alicia_

_"I'm so glad I met you."Alicia said._

_"Me too."I replied._

_This is the story of how I died  
_

I was in Runo's cafe with the boys star-struck over Alice which left Runo fuming.

"Boy,I never thought I would see Runo jealous over anyone."Marucho said.

"Marucho never get invovled in a cat fight."Dan said.

"Yeah says the person who has been on the end of Runo's temper many times."I replied.

"Runo,a little help please?"Alice asked nicely.

"I don't believe this!"Runo answered."Marucho,go get some is completely usless."

"Yeah,alright."Marucho said relcuntant getting up to go.

"Hurry up,Runo."One boy said."I'm starving!"

"I'm coming."Runo replied annoyed.

"What up,home boy?"Preyas said.

Oh,boy...I'm out!

_To make a long story short those three went to recruit Shun again without me or Alice but it wasn't easy though but they managed to do it this time!_

I was only just browsing on the computer for anything new on the net

"Are you alright?"Neos asked."Jaden."

"I'm fine."I lied.

_I was far from fine the thought of what Jaden could do terrified me!_

_I mean...that I was in control during that duel but if I wasn't I shudder to think_

"I don't know who I am anymore."I admitted.

"What do you mean?"Neos asked.

"I thought until now,I didn't have a dark side."I answered."Well,not any bigger than anyone else anyway."

"But everyone has some darkness in them."Neos said.

"But that's exactly my point."I replied."I can go either way good or evil it's kinda freaky!"

"So you're saying I can't trust you?"Neos asked.

"No,I'm not saying that."I answered."But there's a battle going on inside of me and I'm losing."

_I was right though the same purple-blue colour in my eyes kept on flashing every now and then._

"We're two sides of the same coin Jaden and me."I said."But if one dominates,the other is lost."

_Frightening...  
_

_

* * *

_

Part Two

I wondered if I should tell the gang about my own problems but will they ever trust me again?

I went to my father's old lab far in the country for some answers about anything that might have happened to me.I took the life down to the basement floor and I saw this film projector showing my time with Alicia which Alicia recorded.

"What the hell is this?"I asked angry.

"Aelita."A whisper said.

I turned around but no-one was there which freaked me out.

"I'm just angry."I said."One thing after another and I'm already confused to begin with!"

I screamed so loud that it sounded like the whole world could hear me.

"I'm all alone."I replied.

"No,you're not."Neos said trying to calm me down.

_"What do I do?"I asked on the tape."Do I stay with you?"_

_"Yes,some things are worth getting your heart broken for."Alicia answered._

I remembered that day so well when someone called Sarah who travelled with Alicia came back and told me that Alicia had left her behind.

_"Here you are living a life day after day."Alicia said."The one thing I can never have."  
_

_"Am I ever gonna see you again?"Sarah asked._

_"You can't."Alicia answered._

The scene changed from that to another scene

_"The next time we meet you will join us."Someone said._

_"I doubt it."A girl responded._

I found another film tape on the floor...it's titled "Point Zero."

_"Recently I discovered a energy called minus power which has proven to change someone's personality to more evil."Dad said._

"What did you do?"I asked myself.

_"But it's proven to be difficult to control."Dad continued."My 5 year old daughter has been exposed to it and she seems the same normal self."_

"You did what?"I said seething.

The tape cut off suddenly after that.

"You never told me that."Neos said.

"I didn't even know."I replied.

_This is gonna be tough to explain.._

_

* * *

_Part Three

Everyone was gathered in Marucho's place because of something Alice had to confess like Hal-G was her grandfather.

"Whoa,no way."Julie said.

"Yes that day."Alice started."That day where the bakugan and all the cards appeared that was when my grandfather disappeared then one day about six months later...he came back and he saw my bakugan card and seemed very surprised but the same day Dan met Drago my grandfather disappeared again and I haven't seen or heard a thing from him since."

"You kept that a secret from us."Dan said."Thanks for telling us Alice,that must have been hard."

"Oh,sorry I thought you would overreact."Alice confessed."I had you all wrong."

"You overreact."Runo said.

"Alice,Runo I think you're just trying to get Dan's attention."Julie said.

"No Julie that's not true."Alice replied.

"Yeah,why would we do that?"Runo said."That's so lame!"

"Alice,have you heard anything about the collapse of Vestroia?"Drago asked.

"No,Drago."Alice answered."We may find something if we go to his lab but unfortunately it's in Moscow."

"I guess we'll have to go to his lab then."Dan said.

"Yeah,lets go(!)But didn't you listen to Alice's story her grandfather's lab is in Moscow."Runo said.

"It's important we go there."Shun replied.

"Yeah,sure but how are we gonna do that?"Runo asked.

"Leave it to me,I know a way."Marucho answered.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**The gang head to Moscow for more info **_

_**Aelita has a confession to make but will she go through with it?**_

_**Read next time**_

_**Chapter Four:Confessions  
**_


	5. Confessions

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Rewritten version of Sealed Fate!  
**

* * *

Chapter Four:Confessions

Before I got off on my flight to Moscow I wanted to see Jesse before leaving.

"Where are you off to?"Jesse asked.

"Russia."I answered.

"Why Russia?"Jesse asked.

"Trust me,you don't wanna know."I answered.

"You know,I heard of this girl brawler who caused a lot of attention on some island somewhere."Jesse replied.

_Busted!_

"What's her name?"I asked just to make sure.

"I don't know it's Jaden or something."Jesse answered.

_Crap..._

"Heard of her?"Jesse asked.

"No."I lied.

"Well,watch out according to the brawler she's a psycho."Jesse replied.

_Let me tell you why I didn't want to tell him..."Oh,by the way Jesse that psycho turns out to be you closest friend and Jaden is my alter-ego which was created after being exposed to minus power when I was five years old."_

_Call me crazy but I think that's information overload._

"No-one knows her full story."Jesse said."But people think she's a female Masquerade."

_My reputition preceeds me,don't you think(?)_

I went back home so afterwards and the limo arrived to take to the plane.

"I'm off to Moscow!"I said jumping out of the door.

"I know you're excited but you've been there before."Amy replied.

"Yeah,well travelling the world is fun."I said.

"Take care of yourself."Amy said.

"Bye,Ames."I replied the car taking off.

The plane was huge and had to the fastest plane I've been on and that's saying something travelling every continent in the world!

By the time,we got off I could feel the negative vibe in Alice's grandfather's lab

_Jaden's eyes had returned again because of the negative energy._

"Wow."I said feeling intense from the surge.

"You okay,Jaden?"Neos asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine."I answered."I hope we get out of here soon."

I heard the computer turn on and Micheal had appeared on it

_"This is Micheal G recording this from my research lab extoridnary things have been last few days I have been working on a diminision trasportation system this is the way to transport something from one place to another instantously but one day while I was working something unusual occured,a major accident occured when I was a routine experiment although I didn't know it at the time I was transported to a diffrent world_,_it was called Vestroia and although it's hard to believe it was inhabited with monster-like creatures and I was face to face with the dragonoid Naga._

_When I came to I was back in the human world to my surprise six months had passed it seems time moves different in Vestroia but even more surprising the accident with trasportation system the protons of the field energy to collapse and as a result this energy came to earth as card shaped energy bodies during the six months I was gone children had created the bakugan game I was alarmed when I realised this bakugan were the same creatures I saw in Vestroia,these card shaped energy bodies had been transporting them here and they could stay on Earth as a form of a ball,they have crossed over."_

The tape cut afterwards.

"Darn,finish the story."Dan said.

"Chill out at least we know that Alice's grandfather did go to Vestroia so it's all true."Runo said.

"I'm sorry."Alice replied.

"It's not your fault."Marucho said.

The tape started again

_"All hope is lost!"  
_

"Grandfather."Alice said shocked.

_"I am called Hal-G bow down before me,Vestroia and the human world will be destroyed by the great Naga!"_

The tape finished this time for go.

"What happened to him?"Ailce asked.

"It's the effects of minus power."Drago answered.

"When we arrived here,me and Drago and Preyas felt the minus power."Tigrerra replied.

"Yeah,it makes me jumpy."Preyas said jumping up and down."See,I can't stop jumping up and down!"

"Wow,that minus power really has an effect on you guys."Runo said.

"Me too."I said at last.

"How can you?"Dan asked.

"Look at my eyes."I answered."I'll explain later but whenever my eyes are like that there is always a minus vibe around."

"Hey,over here!"Marucho shouted."I saw something on the video ,I'll zoom in."

After zooming in enough we could see Masquerade there as well.

"Hal-G and Masquerade so they've been working together."Shun said.

"That figures."Marucho replied.

"Oh,my poor grandfather."Alice said.

"Hal-G said he works under Naga."Drago said."So Naga must control Masquerade as well,we must find the infinity core before them or there will be consequences for both our worlds."

"But we don't even know where to begin,Drago."Dan replied.

"There might be clues in Bakugan Valley."Gorem said on our baku-pods.

"Bakugan Valley?"Dan said.

"Hey,I know that 's near the caves by my house."Julie answered."You can catch a lot of bakugan there but there are icky bats."

"Lots of bakugan."Runo replied.

"No human has gone into caves before."Gorem mentioned.

"We still have to check it out."Shun replied.

"Right,lets do it."Dan said."Are you all with me?"

We all agreed to go.

_But I could still feel the minus power in the air which caused my Jaden eyes to flash like a S.O.S signal which means that someone influenced with minus power had to be nearby._

_

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

_**Next time the gang head to bakugan valley**_

_**And get there first glimpse of Vestroia**_

_**With Aelita's alter ego making a first apperance.**_

**_Chapter Five:Vestroia_  
**


	6. Vestroia

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Rewritten version of Sealed Fate!  
**

* * *

Chapter Five:Vestroia

_How long have I been in the storm_

_If I could just see you_

_Everything would be alright_

_If I'd see you_

_This darkness would turn to light_

_And I will walk on water  
_

_And you will catch me if I fall_

_And I will get lost into your eyes_

_And know everything is alright_

_Everything's alright  
_

We went to bakugan valley to meet Julie for the first time outside of the internet.

"Whoa,we finally made it."Dan said.

"That we have,Daniel."Drago said.

"Hey guys!"Julie said cheerful."You have no idea how glad I am to see you,welcome to the bakugan valley,it's where I call home!"

Julie ran up the ramp to hug Dan.

"That's enough,Julie."Runo snapped.

"Nice to see you too,Julie."Marucho said.

"I'm glad you could make it to my humble corner of the world."Julie replied."You espically,Dan."

Runo was seething

"She's gonna blow."Preyas noticed.

"Listen up,our mission is to find where the infinity core lies."Dan said."So are you ready?"

"Yeah!"We all agreed.

"Lets do it."Dan said.

The view of bakugan valley was amazing.

"Man,this place is huge."Dan said."It's like its almost alive."

"This is where the infinity core lies."Drago replied."What we seek,Daniel."

"It's down there somewhere."Dan said."Right,Julie?"

"Yes!"Julie answered cheery."And then maybe we can get some alone time isn't that right,Gorem?"

Dan suddenly tripped over.

"Something just rolled under my foot."Dan said getting up.

"Oh,that's just my bakugan Gorem."Julie answered.

"Hello."Gorem said.

"Hi."We said.

"Oh,Gorem stop being such a little stinker."Julie replied."Isn't he the cutest bakugan ever and he's all mine!"

"I'm not comfortable with this,Julie."Gorem said uncomfortable."My name is Gorem."

"Hi,Gorem."We all replied just as uncomfortable.

"This is bakugan valley but I guess you already knew that."Julie said."Anyway the infinity core is here but I don't have clue where it is."

"Let's just hope we're going the right way."Dan said."The last thing I need is to get lost down here."

"Hey,I think we should turn this way gang."Julie said pointing in another direction.

"Oh, thinks she knows."Runo replied.

"Hey,are you jealous Runo?"Dan asked.

"Don't you dare flatter yourself!"Runo snapped quickly.

"Hey,back off!He's mine got that."Julie said.

"Don't tell what isn't mine you big flirt."Runo replied.

"Oh,I'm a flirt?I am so not a flirt."Julie said."Oh by the way,nice hair."

Runo started to seeth after that comment.

"Whatever!Let's face it we're lost!"Runo shouted."We need to get out of here!"

Runo screamed rather loud which allowed a plague of bats to attack us and then when we looked behind us there were scopions...don't get me wrong I don't like scopions but I don't scream like a little girl whenever I see one either unlike Dan,Runo,Julie and Marucho but they did manage to knock down a door for us.

The light in the room was an aurora of colours.

"Wow,this lighting is perfect for makeup."Julie said.

Way to focus on the real amazmenet,Julie(!)

"This is the place."Drago said.

The light grew more intense and we were transported to another place.

"What happened?"Dan asked.

"No clue."Runo said.

"This is too freaky."Julie replied.

"Calm down,there must be a simple explaination."Marucho said.

"Is this--?"Shun started to say.

"Yes,our diminision."Drago answered.

Then we all got transported again to different parts of Vestroia.

"Now what?"I asked.

"It's Haos where I was born."Neos answered."But it's changed."

"Yeah,looks very darkus."I said.

We transported back to the Valley but still carrying the effects of seeing Vestroia.

"Could someone explain?"Alice asked.

"No kidding."Dan answered.

But the cavern started to cave in and we barely managed to get out alive.

_Jaden took over and used some bakugan card to transport out during the commotion welcome to her point of view..._

_**True I'm not making much of a name for myself so far because of the fact that Aelita is my alter-ego like I am hers but I have other things in mind...this Masquerade has a lot of power like myself but there's something not right about him I can sense the minus energy flowing from him like it was blood to me and I wonder...**_

_I couldn't remember the rest unfortunately because Jaden has a habit of keeping her memories to herself unlike me I couldn't work out how to do that yet..._

_**The only reason I do that is because she can't accept her power when I'm there but she knows that...lets face it I'm "evil." or so she thinks...**_

By the time I came to I saw the end of a battle...I don't think no-one noticed with the battle going on but I couldn't tell anything from what I know.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Aelita has to confess all to the brawlers or will she yet?**_

_**And the group search for others to find the infinity core**_

_**A brawler known as Chan-Lee challenges Dan on top of that.**_

_**Chapter Six:Mysteries  
**_


	7. Mysteries

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Rewritten version of Sealed Fate  
**

* * *

Chapter Six:Mysteries

We were all still thinking about Julie's tragedy about Billy from what I heard it's quite sad.

"You guys aren't eating."Dan said.

"We're not hungry."Alice answered.

"Someone's missing."I replied depressed."Doesn't feel right without her."

"Julie."Runo said sadly.

"Julie must feel terrible."Tigrerra replied.

"Of course she does."Drago said.

"I can't believe Masquerade got one of Julie's childhood friends to be one of his battlers,he's asking for it."Dan replied.

"Yeah."I said."It's been a long night,I'm gonna go crash."

_Truth be told,I wasn't tired I just didn't want to tell them my very complex life story_

_Which I didn't now at the time would end soon._

Anyway Dan,Marucho,Runo,Alice and me were all outside the next day.

"Looks like we've run out of places to search for the infinity core."Dan said.

"And the cave we were all in yesterday collapsed."I replied.

"So what do we do now,Dan?"Alice asked.

"Let me think...I know,lets check in on Julie."Dan answered.

"Are you sure about that?"Runo asked.

"Julie probably wants to be alone right now."I replied.

"Hey,what gives?How come last night you were all worried about her?"Dan questioned.

"Oh,boy."Runo sighed.

"Forget it,Dan just doesn't understand how a young lady thinks."Preyas said.

"That's cause I'm a boy!"Dan shouted.

"Dan,we need to talk now."Shun said showing up on Dan's bakupod.

"Shun?Find anything?"Dan asked sounding hopeful.

"Actually,I did there's a cavern about 20 kilometres north from here it's very simliar to bakugan valley."Shun explained.

"That's great!See you in the plane."Dan replied.

"I sense deception,Neos."I said quietly to Neos.

"What do you mean,Jaden?"Neos asked.

"It's too easy."I answered.

_"Here you are living a life day after one adventure I can never have."_

_"Am I ever going to see you again?"_

Those words were echoing through my head...it's like a vision that is refusing to come.

But to change the topic we were heading back to the plane and guess what everyone was talking about(!)

Wouldn't it be great if we found the infinity core in that canyon?"Marucho asked sounding exicited.

I wasn't betting any money on it,Shun might be up to something I known him long enough to know that.

"I've got a good feeling about this this time we'll get lucky and find it."Dan replied sounding the same then we entered the plane."Hey,Shun!"

"Oh,yeah!It's so good to see you Dan!"Julie shouted sounding as cheery as ever.

"What is with her."Runo said.

"Er,what are you doing here?"Dan asked.

"Oh,please.I'm part of this gang you could at least pretend to be happy to see me,after all I did come a long way to see you."Julie replied sounding annoyed.

"Miss Julie arrived on her own just a little while ago."Kato metioned.

"But then you're not upset anymore?"Alice asked."I mean about Billy."

"Of course not,you didn't expect me to mope forever,did you(?)I have to go,go,go!"Julie shouted.

"Now that's the Julie I used to know."Dan said.

"Yeah!From now on,I'm just looking on the bright side of life."Julie said don't it's really annoying constantly being happy all the time...

"So which room will I be staying in?"Julie asked sounding eager.

"Er, the rooms are taken."Marucho mentioned.

"No problem.I guess I'll just share a room with Dan here."Julie said sounding too hopeful.

"But I'm in Dan's room."Shun mentioned.

"Yes,Dan and Shun had to share a room so did Alice and Runo but I'm sure we'll find a room for you somewhere,if it's okay with Julie you can stay in my room."Marucho said.

Runo just hit him on the head.

"Not gonna happen,I think."I said.

Julie ended up finding a room just glad it isn't with me!

To change the topic we were on our way to cavern then and excitment was everywhere now.

"We're almost there!"Preyas shouted excited.

"Oh,man!This is so exciting."Dan replied.

I wasn't so sure still,it would be too easy if that was the case.

"Whatever we find,I hope we don't run into any trouble."Alice said.

"Yeah,me too we don't want any surprises."Runo answered.

"Yeah,that's right.I don't how Masquerade's gang keeps on showing up wherever we go."Dan I just cracked it.

"Yeah,about that don't you think that's rather strange?"Shun asked.

"What do you mean?"Dan asked.

"It is actually,we haven't really told anyone where we go to."I said.

"It could be a coinsidence,that's all."Julie replied.

No such thing!

"They seem to know our every move,someone must be spying for them."Shun answered.

I'm guessing no-one thought of that judging from their gasps of shock.

"You mean,one of us,Shun?"Runo asked.

"No way."Alice said with a lot of shock but it did make those two look twice at each other.

"I don't believe you can't be serious,you're saying there's a traitor among us!"Dan replied.

"No,not here there's another person who knowns of our whereabouts."Shun said.

"Yeah,but who's that?"We all asked.

I couldn't think of anyone mainly to be honest

"I'm talking about Webmaster Joe."Shun answered with open eyes.

"Yeah,of course!"Dan replied.

"Dan,who is Webmaster Joe?"Drago asked.

He manages our website,he's the one that keeps track of us."Dan explained.

"We only known him by the handle he's goes by everything else about him is mystery."Runo said."We don't even what he looks like or where he lives he knows everything about the bakugan battle brawlers!"

"Sounds kinda creepy if you ask me."Preyas replied.

"He does a really good job of managing the website,but you never hear from him on the website or the chatroom at all."Marucho mentioned

"And as a webmaster,he can manage all online activity anytime he wants to."Shun explained.

"So it's easy for him to know every move we make."Dan said.

"I see,so that's why you lied about that canyon being like bakugan valley."Skyress replied.

"He lied?"Dan asked.

"So bringing us here has all been a set up."Marucho said disappointed."Do you know the latest content of our latest chat has been about Masquerade."

"All his gang will show up at the canyon!"Runo noticed.

"Hold up,so Shun was lying when he said we might find the infinity core?"Dan asked.

"Pretty much."I said.

"Man,that's low!I can't believe you would do that to us!"Dan shouted annoyed.

"It was the only thing I could think of to find out the truth."Shun answered.

"Our destination is in few,grab your seats we're getting ready to land."Kato we landed I noticed the major difference to this place and bakugan valley.

"Skyress was right this place is nothing like bakugan valley."Runo we all heard a girl's laughter.

"You brawlers finally showed up."She said.

"You see."Shun replied.

"You were right."Dan answered.

"Do you know me?My name is Chan-Lee!"Chan-Lee introduced taking off her cloak and jumping down from the cliff."And let me show you the power of the third best bakugan player."

"That's pretty close to the top she must be really good."Marucho said.

"Billy was ranked tenth."Runo said.

"Komba was fifth."Alice said.

"Yeah,but it's still not number one."Dan replied sounding a bit nervous.

"You're not afraid of battling me are you?"Chan-Lee asked teasing Dan.

"No way!Not a chance."Dan was scared alright."You must have worked hard to get to the ranking you're at,why side with Masquerade?"

"Because I have the doom card."Chan-Lee answered.

"We have a better chance battling her as a team."Marucho said with all of us pulling out our field cards.

"I wanna do this on my own!It gives me a chance to test my strengths and with Drago there's no way I'll lose."Dan replied.

There's a first time for everything when it comes to bakugan battles!But anyway Dan...surprise,surprise came back down on the ground when Chan-Lee just walked away from here.

"Where did Chan-Lee go?"Alice just laughed in triumph.

"I guess you won,then."I replied.

"Don't tell me you just beat the third best bakugan battle brawler in the world."Marucho said in disbelief.

"No sweat,no-one can beat us!"Dan answered.

"I must agree."Drago said confidently.

"You're the best Dan!"Julie shouted pushing him towards the ground whilst we all laughed.

"I can't believe you won!"Runo replied with joy.

"I never doubted you for a minute."Julie said as cheery as possible.

"So I guess we know who's responsible."Shun answered as we all turned serious again.

"Webmaster Joe."I said.

"It has to be he's the only one with access to all our communications."Marucho replied.

"I wonder what's he doing right now."I whispered.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Surprise,Suprise!**_

_**Jesse turns up at the canyon and challenges Aelita to a brawl**_

_**And as Aelita's anger and pain from his betrayal starts to seeth**_

_**We might see Jaden's side take over again**_

_**But can Aelita remain calm?**_

_**Chapter Seven:Control  
**_


	8. Control

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Rewritten version of Sealed Fate  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven:Control

I was just thinking about the chances of Joe being able to be a spy for Masquerade but the brawlers decided to split up and search all of the bakugan canyon for the infinity core but it wasn't going to be easy.

"What's the point?"I said annoyed."I mean it,we're never gonna find it."

"We have to hope."Neos replied.

"Yeah,wondering around aimlessly is really gonna help."I said."It's like travelling around without a 're gonna end up lost."

"Do you ever shut up?"Someone asked.

"Okay,who's out there?"I asked."Then I can answer your question."

I was surprised by who it was.

"Jesse!"I said."What are you doing here?"

"Just seeing the hotspots."Jesse replied."I found it."

I saw the doom card.

"Please tell me I'm going nuts and you don't have the doom card in your hand."I said.

"You're going nuts."Jesse repeated.

"How could you?"I asked.

"Very easily actually."Jesse answered."What's the price?"

"Destruction of all bakugan and the end of the world."I replied.

"Shut up and brawl."Jesse said.

"Right."I replied."Field open!"

The field opened and a battle begins.

It was a one-on-one brawl for us like always in my case.

"Doom card set!"Jesse said throwing the card down.

"Gate card set!"We both said.

"Bakugan brawl."I said throwing Neos."Neos stand."

"Bakugan brawl."Jesse said."Zenon stand."

"Dark against light."I replied."Should be interesting...ability activate,trident force!"

Neos powr raised to 300 Gs

"Nice try,Lite."Jesse said."Ability activate,corrolation."

That raised Zenon's power to 300 as well resulting in an equal result.

"Why don't you just give up,Aelita?"Jesse asked.

"Because I have to free you."I answered.

"Why?I chose this out of my free will and crushing you is pleasing enough."Jesse said cruelly."So stop it there's one of me and he's not your friend anymore."

I felt my heart break...it can't end like this!

"...Ability activate."I said but stopped.

"What's wrong?"Jesse asked."Scared,coward?"

"No,just the opposite."I answered angry more than ever.

"If you're tough bring it on."Jesse replied.

"Right."I whispered.

"Don't."Neos said knowing what was about to happen.

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter."I said.

My anger and pain of the betrayal was seething so much I had no control anymore.

_Jaden was back._

"Now that felt good."I said taking complete control."So where were we?I know I was about to finish you off."

"Someone's changed."Jesse replied.

"Who said I'd changed?"I said."Anyway back to the battle ability activate assault armour!"

Raising Neos power for another 100 Gs.

"Sorry,Z!"I replied seeing Zenon getting crushed."You ready for some more because when I remove assult armour she can give you a second dose of damage."

"That won't help you've lowered her power."Jesse said cocky.

"Yeah,I know."I replied."Ability activate,cosmic crush!"

Raising Neos power to 550 Gs and crushing Zenon and taking us back home.

_With Jaden gone again._

"You know this might sound chessy but you really don't want to piss me off."I said.

"I realised."Jesse said.

"Go,now!"I shouted still feeling my pain.

He was still there.

"GO!"I screamed."Just go!"

He ran away afterwards and I felt the tears roll down my face.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't you take chances  
Might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I could stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be_

_So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear myself  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy  
Just wanna be happy_

_

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

**_The gang is going to Germany for the latest lead!_**

**_But big shocker nothing is that simple_**

**_Chapter Eight:Too Good To Be True  
_**


	9. Too Good To Be True

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Thanks to whoever said I had self esteem issues...seriously I sound like that?  
**

**Rewritten version of Sealed Fate  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight:Too Good To Be True

My face felt hard from my tears that have now tried but my eyes were red as well you'd have to be an idiot not to realise I had been group didn't have much success either but I was the last one to go back to the plane.

"Where have you been?"Dan asked.

"Are you okay,Aelita?"Runo asked.

"Yeah,I'm tired."I answered."I want to get an early night,I'll see you tomorrow."

I only went behind the corridor out of the sight of the group.

"What was that about?"Dan asked.

"Dan,you're such an idiot!"Runo answered."She's obviously upset."

"Something must have happened down in the canyon."Alice said."But I think we can wait until tomorrow before we ask."

Thanks,Alice!

"Yeah,forcing her to tell us isn't any better."Runo replied."We'll wait until she's ready."

_Someone once told me that you had to chose_

_ What you win or lose_

_You can't have everything_

It's not like I could sleep anyway.

"Are you alright?"Neos asked.

"I don't know."I answered."I mean a guy I'v known all my life has turned his back on me,my alter ego is becoming a control freak and I still have a missing friend to find and to top it all off I have a shady past to explain to my closests friends who just happen to be in the other room!"

_Now that's a mouthful!_

"Feel better?"Neos asked.

"Lots."I answered.

I took a few small breaths just to get my breath back...I wonder if this why award shows are on so long?

I punched the wall hard even though it should hurt...I didn't feel anything.I was about to break down again.

"It can't end like this though but I don't even know most of the story."I said quietly.

_If only I knew_

"But life is just too complex to think everything out."Neos replied.

I'm a teenage girl,I don't even know what I think about most of the time to be honest!

"Yeah,true."I said.

"There's something bothering you."Neos realised."What is it?"

"It's just that...basically I think that this is only a shadow of what's to come."I answered."But there's something we're not getting and I just can't figure out what!"

I punched the wall again just purely out of anger!

The next day we headed to Germany to chase a lead we found by a mystery brawler who wanted to meet us saying he had info on the infinity core.

The place we had to go to was a proper castle I travelled the world nothing impresses me that much anymore!

"That's where we're going pinch me!"Dan shouted in disbelief.

"Unbelieveable!"Runo shouted.

"And I thought Marucho's place was impressive."Alice replied calmer than everyone

The castle looked bigger when we actually saw it closer up and the door was massive even though it opened automatically,it was the first time I actually saw a suit of armour despite all the travelling I've done for the past year.

"Welcome, for travelling so far,please make yourself at home."Klaus said.

I recognised him alright he was ranked number 2 in the world right now.

"Are you the one who contacted us?"Dan asked.

"That is the mysterious nature of my message,my name is Klaus Von Hursten pleasure to meet you."Klaus introduced.

"Yeah,I know you're ranked number two in the world."I replied.

"I'm glad you know of me."Klaus said looking at Marucho."And you're Marucho and your bakugan is Preyas a aquas attribute."

"How do you know all that?"Marucho asked.

"Intresting,you've done your homework but it makes me wonder why."Shun answered.

"Yeah,me too."I said.

"Well,truth is I've wanted to go up against the brawlers for quite some time now."Klaus explained.

"So you dragged us halfway around the world,just so we could battle?"Dan asked.

"How dare you!A real gentleman wouldn't have done that."Alice shouted.

"You're mistaken,I am a real gentleman and I'll keep to my promise provided if you beat me of course."Klaus explained.

"I'll win against you alright!"Dan said.

"Hang on,Dan!Today is my turn."Marucho insisted.

"I know about this guy,his favourite bakugan is Sirenoid who possess the aquas attribute just like Preyas.I'm curiously to see what would happen when they face each other."Marucho explained.

"Are you sure,Marucho?"Dan asked.

"Completely sure!We'll eat this guy for breakfast."Marucho answered determined and confident.

"Yeah,with a little fruit garnish and everything."Preyas replied.

"Yeah!"Marucho agreed.

But it turns out Klaus was working for Masquerade as well and wanted Preyas for his collection of Bakugan but...unfortunately Marucho lost the battle and Preyas got sent to the doom diminsion even though Marucho was begging for the return of Preyas,Klaus wasn't having any and just went through a portal with Marucho and Runo tagging it turns out they went to Masquerade's hangout,both Runo and Marucho were challenged to a brawl by Julio who was 4th ranked in the world with Dan managing to show up as well.

During the battle,Drago evolved which made him even more powerful and with every battle their bakugan become more evolved and will help make things easier when we do have to protect the infinity core from Naga.

If only it was that easy!

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Aelita finally learns to use Jaden's teleporting power**_

_**And challenges Jesse to another brawl**_

_**This time if Aelita loses she joins up with Masquerade!**_

_**It's all there next time**_

_**Chapter Nine:Nothing ventured,nothing gained  
**_


	10. Nothing Ventured,Nothing Gained

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Rewritten version of Sealed Fate  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine:Nothing Ventured,Nothing Gained

_"Aelita."_

_My name is Aelita Abernathy_

_And this is the story of Vestroia _

_The last story I'll ever tell_

I got changed into my blue top with a flower pattern of the sleeves and black jeans with white fur on the side and blue heeled boots with snow white earrings...I know a bit much but it looks good!

_When I was travelling I went to a fortune teller most of the time I think they speak a load of crap but apprantly this one was always right_

_Guess what my fortune was(!)_

_"The Valient child who will die in battle so very soon."_

_Of course,it rattled me but I didn't believe it._

_"Said I would die in battle."I said._

_"Then she lied."Alicia repied._

_That was all the reassurance I need then._

I was relaxing in the sun at the start of the day which made a change after recent events had been rather stressful.

"Breakfast!Come and get while it's hot!"Julie announced.

I wasn't really hungry so I skipped breakfast.

"You know,I've been that worldwide data we saw,it showed us that Hydranoid was dangerously close to becoming the ultimate bakugan."Runo said.

"But that's Masquerade's bakugan."Alice replied.

"The infinity core needs to fuse with an ultimate bakugan so we have to up our game and beat them to it."Shun answered.

"We have to stop Masquerade from finding the infinity core."Skyress said.

"Or else Naga will have both the infinite and silent core."Tigrerra replied.

"Putting both the human and bakugan world into jeopardy."Drago said."We must act swiftly!"

"Drago's right all we've been doing is sheading tread and I suggest we make Drago our ultimate bakugan."Dan answered.

"Well,as long as everyone agrees."Drago replied.

"We ditch this tea party and take action!"Dan shouted."And I know where to get the ball rolling,Masquerade's european side we'll take by storm that's if Marucho can pinpoint a location that is."

Not the best idea,Dan

"Er,no."Marucho said.

"Marucho,if you don't it could be over for all of us."Dan replied.

"I can't remember."Marucho answered.

"You've gotta remember."Dan insisted.

"Dan,shut up!"I muttered.

"I'm sorry,I can't deal with this right now."Marucho said running inside the plane.

"Dan,be a little more understanding."I answered.

"Aelita's right leave him alone,I think he's been through enough without you harassing him like a criminal he's just lost his best friend Preyas."Runo said.

"Yeah,losing your best friend forever is one of the hardest things to deal with."I replied.

"Come on!He needs to get over it,it's a tough break but Masquerade is probably destroying bakugan as we speak and we're on a mission."Dan argued.

_I felt the sudden urge to go and before I knew it I was back at my alley._

"Creepy,how did that happen?"I asked.

"I don't know."Neos answered.

"Great...oh,well at least I have you with me."I replied."But how am I supposed to get back to Germany when I'm Wardington?"

"No rush."A familiar voice said.

"Okay,Jesse."I replied.

Jesse approached me again ready for another brawl.

"Wow,you like losing?"I asked.

"Shut up!"Jesse snapped."Not like I'm not the only one who has a dark side."

"What's that supposed to mean?"I asked.

"Why does it matter?"Jesse answered."You ready?"

"I'm game."I replied."But what do I have to lose?"

"Apart from the brawl if you lose you join up with Masquerade."Jesse said.

"Interesting but I always win."I said confident."You should know that."

"Field open!"We both said.

It was another one on one battle Neos against Zenon.

"I'll make the first move."I replied."Bakugan brawl,Neos stand."

"Whatever."Jesse answered."Bakugan brawl,Zenon stand."

"Ability activate,Fire storm."I said,

Raising my Neos power by 100 to 440 Gs.

"Counter ability activate."Jesse replied."Trident Force!"

That raised Zenon's to 440 Gs as well making the battle equal.

"Good counter."I said."Ability activate,Thunder shower!"

Thunder shower is a card that raises Neos power to 470 and lowers Zenon's by 40 to 400.

"Ability activate."Jesse said."Rave Blast."

Again that counter my ability which made Neos power down to 400 again.

"Wow,you're a good battler Jess."I replied."But it ends now."

"How?"Jesse asked.

"By this."I answered."Ability activate,Oversoul then ability activate assault armour."

Oversoul raised Neos power by 300 and even though assult armour took away 100 Gs it lets Neos attack twice ending the brawl.

"You're good."Jesse said."I quit."

"You quit."I replied lost.

"I mean Masquerade."Jesse said,"I think somehow being enemies with you is not worth it."

"Thanks."I said.

High fiving each other we went to sit down.

"Tell me something, last time we brawled I saw something in you."Jesse said."What was that?"

_Time to reveal all..._

"I'm Jaden."I answered."Jaden's my alter ego which was created when I was exposed to minus power."

"So you're the psycho brawler?"Jesse asked.

"I don't like being called a psycho but yeah."I replied.

"Wow,now that's intense."Jesse said."But you don't like it."

"No,I don't."I said.

"Okay,not to sound harsh or anything but you two are the same and Jaden's your advantage."Jesse replied.

"But she's ruthless and she could do anything."I said.

"Look if have any chance you and your friends are gonna need all the advantages you can get."Jesse said.

_He was right..._

I teleported us back to the plane.

"That's a sick power."Jesse said.

"Yeah."I replied proud.

_But if I couldn't control Jaden,she'd take over and this time I wouldn't be able to come back and no-one could stop her!_

_

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

_**Jesse and Billy reveal some intresting info for the brawlers **_

_**And Jesse hands something to Runo which might help Aelita's personal mission**_

_**Things heat up for all brawlers**_

_**Chapter Ten:Secrets Told  
**_

**_Be there,you can't miss it!_**


	11. Secrets Told

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Rewritten version of Sealed Fate  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten:Secrets Told

After Jesse and Billy confessed all about Masquerade and Naga things had become a lot harder for us now..

I saw Jesse give Runo something but I couldn't tell what it was..

"That creep Masuqerade is really getting under my skin."Dan said.

"What's the matter?"Runo asked.

"I'll tell you,remember those battles we had against Klaus and Chan well lets face it,they're just puppets being used by Masquerade we have to stop him from brainwashing everyone."Dan replied.

"Whoa,easier said than done,Dan."I said.

"But it has to be done."Dan replied.

"All,I said was--."I said beginning to explain.

"Take it down a notch!We don't where these battlers are so we can't do a darn thing and don't forget we still haven't found the infinity core!"Runo screamed.

"I know we haven't found it yet but I'm sick and tired of Masquerade's little game and I wanna nail that jerk so bad,I can taste it."Dan shouted.

"So does everybody else but we aren't freaking out about it!"Runo argued.

One day without hearing them fight would be nice.

"Stop it!I hate to see such good friends fight like this!"Alice said.

"Who said we were friends?"Dan asked.

"But I thought...you guys were..."Alice replied.

"Where are you going,Shun?"Dan asked as Shun began to walk out the door."Wait up!You can't just walk away without telling anyone what the heck you're doing!Is there something wrong,Shun?"

"I don't care what happened to the others,I look out for myself."Shun answered.

"Oh,gimme a break!You cannot be serious,we have to work as a team to beat that get off your highhorse and listen to me!"Dan shouted.

"And just who elected you captain?Man,with your temper you couldn't beat a child,in fact I could take you down with my eyes closed."Shun replied

He had offically quit the bakugan battle brawlers when he gave Dan his shooter.

"I'm sick of pretending we're friends."Shun said walking off.

"Shun,wait!Go ahead and leave and who needs you!"Dan shouted.

"Daniel!"Drago said in shock.

I went to the roof to decompress when Runo joined me.

"He gave me this."Runo said handing me a disc.

"He say anything?"I asked.

"No."Runo answered.

"I see."I said.

Runo started to walk off.

"He's an old friend."I said suddenly."When I was away last year I went around with this girl Alicia she was a traveller and it was really great to do that we travelled all over the world on an airship called the Celsius but one day we met a girl called Sarah and things suddenly changed."

_"How many of us have been travelling with you?"I asked._

_"Does it matter?"Alicia said._

_"I've travelled so far and seen what my future could be...but this is really seeing the future you just leave us behind."I replied."Is that gonna happen to me?"_

_"No."Alicia answered._

_"But Sarah...you were close that once and you still...why?"I asked._

_"I don't have anything to give up...you do and imagine someone like that and to people that you--."Alicia answered._

_"What,Alicia?"I asked._

_"You can try and spend the rest of your life with me but I can't spend the rest of mine with you."Alicia answered."I have to go alone...that's a curse of a wondering traveller."_

"We patched things up and we continued onwards just looking for any adventure we can find."I continued."But one day I woke up and Alicia wasn't there...I don't get it,I was there I saw everything but I still don't know even today so I went to look for some answers."

"You became a brawler."Runo said.

"I was always part of this group anyway."I replied.

Julie suddenly came as well walking towards us.

"That's where you two are."Julie said."What are you talking about or is it another one of those secrets?That's okay I didn't want to know anyway."

"Too bad and I was just about to tell you."I replied.

"Really?"Julie asked.

"Too late now."I answered.

"You bully!"Julie said upset.

I laughed a little at that response.

"I used to laugh like this once,the two of us."I said."Sometimes I like it but at other times I just wanna forget...maybe I should let go of my past and focus more on what's to come."

"You're not leaving the brawlers?"Julie asked.

"Always a possiblity."I answered.

Those two left afterwards

_So many new answered questions but nothing leads to you...why be a brawler if what I'm fighting for can never be won?_

_

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

**_Aelita finally sees what's on the disc_**

**_And makes up her mind about whether to stay or go._**

**_Chapter Eleven:Choice  
_**


	12. Choice

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Rewritten version of Sealed Fate  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:Choice

_Dan managed to get Shun to return to the brawlers somehow!_

_And Komba decided to quit Masquerade's team and join the good side and apprently he wanted to be Shun's apprentice_

We're on our way to Kenya now and I lied and said I wasn't feeling so good so I just stayed in my room I'm getting a thing for lying now.

_Everywhere I looked I found only questions_

_But more than anything..._

"I'm just angry."I said."One thing after another and I'm already confused to begin with!"

I saw the disc lying on my table and it was just too hard to say no.

"What the hell."I said giving in.

I put the disc in my laptop and I saw Alicia on the video.

_"Hey,girl."Alicia said._

_I couldn't make out the location of the video but it was deserted._

_"I know probably by now I'm long gone."Alicia said."I'm guessing Jesse's given this disc to you."_

Yeah,he did.

_"Well,if that's the case I'm in the doom diminision...I'm fine hopefully...but I know that I have one more thing to say to you and here it is...if you listen to your instincts you will never be wrong and you're a clever girl,you'll always make the right decision."_

At least someone has faith in me.

_"I'll see you whenever."_

Right,whenever that is...

"Are you alright,Jaden?"Neos asked.

"No idea."I answered."It's just that I've spent so long trying to find her and now I'm not so sure."

_With so many things wovern together what could waiting where the threads meet?_

Sunset so approached and we were on our way to another city tomorrow.

_When we dropped Komba off at Kenya,we were confronted by Chan-Lee,Klaus and Julio wanting a rematch against Dan,Runo and Marucho but during the middle of the battle Preyas came back as Klaus's bakugan but Runo managed to return Preyas back to Marucho again and eventually those three got over their differences to beat the others and they finally got free of Masquerade's influence._

_We invitied them to join but they declined and Chan told us where we could find Joe at long last but she didn't tell us if he was working for Masquerade so I guess the bakugan brawlers have to find out for themselves!_

But for me I still had one final decision to make and I hadn't told the others if I was sticking around.

"Are you leaving the brawlers?"Julie asked.

"I may not look like it but I am having a good time."I answered.

_I was being completely honest that time round..._

_I began this journey hoping to find you but now I know that may never happen._

_

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

_**The brawlers head off to find Webmaster Joe**_

**_As they finally know where the infinity core lies..._**

**_Chapter Twelve:Revelations  
_**


	13. Revelations

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Rewritten version of Sealed Fate  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:Revelations

_We arrived at the hospital that Joe was staying at the next day_

"Well,here we are,gang."Dan said.

"And this is the hospital Chan told us about."Runo said.

"According to Chan,he should be here."Dan said.

"Do you really Joe might be one of Masquerade's minions?"Marucho asked.

"That's what we wanna find out."Julie replied.

"And we will."I said.

"If he is,he'll have to face the wrath of Preyas."Preyas said.

"Well,I say it's time to find out the deal with this creep."Dan we did arrive at the hospital,it's still a big place to looking around for someone cluelessly so we just asked the receptionist.

"Yes,he's here in room 501,that's the east wing that's to your left."She said.

To your left,shouldn't that be right?

"Thanks,lady."Dan said rushing towards the elevator but didn't get in but Drago did.

"Where is that Drago hiding?"Julie asked.

"I say we should continue finding Joe."Preyas said.

"Maybe we're in the wrong wing of the hospital."Alice replied."We should try the west wing."

"No Alice,the receptionist said the east wing,it's here."Runo said.

"What if Dan led us to the wrong one?"Marucho asked.

"It wouldn't be that surprising."I replied.

"Oh,you're right!He's such an idiot!"Runo sighed.

"I suggest we look for Joe on our own."Shun answered.

"That would make things a whole lot easier."I said.

We decided to try the west wing and we found Joe's room but he wasn't in there but his Mum was which made leaving more hard.

"Is this Joe's room?"Runo asked.

"Yes,are you friends of Joe?"She asked.

"Well,kind of."Runo said.

"Joe's just out for a few minutes with his doctor."She replied.

"Oh,I see."Runo said sounding disappointed."We'll come back later!"

"No,please stay he'll be back any minute,please make yourselves at home."Joe's mum answered.

She wasn't kidding,she served us cookies and everything but I wasn't in the mood to eat so I didn't have any.

"Why is Joe here?"I asked.

"Oh,he's just here for some tests his doctor just said he needs a little rest,I must say my Joe is one tough little trooper."Joe's mum said.

Whilst we were doing small talk with Joe's mum,Dan actually found him and challenged him to a brawl he's a Haos brawler like me and Runo,but he hasn't actually played bakugan before but he did well apprantly until he passed out during the match and had to be brought to emergency room.

"How bad is it?"Dan asked.

"Just a fainting spell."Marucho said."Low blood sugar is what the doctor said."

"His mother said he wasn't supposed to do anything too stressful."Alice replied.

"You were there,Dan."Runo said."What exactly happened when he collasped?"

"We were right in the middle of a brawl and the next thing I know,he's down."Dan explained."Oh,man."

Later we were all in Joe's room kind of comtiplating the incident that happened right in front of us but I was just seeing the view from the window.

"This is all my fault,if I knew the guy was gonna keel over.I never would have challenged him."Dan said."I just hope he's okay."

"Hey,don't blame yourself it isn't your fault,Dan."Runo replied.

When Marucho got into Joe's computer,it turns out Joe sent a message to all of the top bakugan brawlers around the world warning them not to face Masquerade in a bakugan brawl so we all knew Joe was on our side then but the subject changed when Alice came into the room.

"How is he?"Runo asked.

"They should know better in the morning."Alice said.

"I wanna know right now!I'm gonna ask the doctor myself!"Dan shouted but Runo grabbed him.

"You're not going anywhere,you're gonna wait like the rest of us."Runo replied.

We had to wait until the next day but Joe was completely fine which made us all feel a lot better we saw him back in his hospital room again.

"It's good to see you up and about,we were worried about you."Dan said.

"Oh,it's really no big deal.I'm ready to brawl again,I wanna feel the way I felt when I battled you see this city hasn't got top ranked players but when you came to see me it was the best feeling ever."Joe explained.

"If you wanted to battle me,you should have just said you didn't have to pretend you were working for Masquerade."Dan replied.

"Sorry about that."Joe said laughing a little.

"Actually,I should be apologising for ever thinking something like that."Dan answered.

"Oh,yeah.I found the infinity core."Joe mentioned.

Now that's something you don't hear in your everyday conversation but it did grab my interest.

"Yeah,I found it in one of my dreams."Joe explained the whole story of Wavern and the infinity core to us.

"Whoa,some story."Dan replied.

"Wavern is Naga's twin sister."Drago mentioned.

"Intresting but not surprising."Tigrerra said.

"So where did this Wavern disappear to?"Dan asked.

"Sorry,but she just disappeared."Joe replied.

"Intresting,that means we don't have to look for the infinity core anymore."Shun answered."As long as it stays inside Wavern,it's another level of protection against Naga."

"I guess so."I said.

"And that means there's only one thing all of us have to do."Runo replied.

"Our bakugan have to evolve into their ultimate forms before Hydranoid."Marucho said.

"To stop Naga from taking the infinity core."Alice said.

"Boy,I sure wish I could go with you guys but I'm stuck here for the next couple of days."Joe answered.

"Don't sweat it!From now on,you're a part of the brawlers!"Dan decleared.

"I showed everyone your message you posted on your website."Marucho said.

"And you're forgetting we really need you to track down Wavern and the infinity core."Runo replied.

"I told you,you were part of the team forever."Dan said.

"I-I don't what to say,but thanks."Joe answered.

_We were dropped off back home Julie stayed at Marucho's place and Alice stayed at Runo's the rest of us went back home though it felt so good to be back in my room again._

"I have missed home so much."I said falling onto my bed.

_Note to self,use transport power more often._

But as soon I got comfortable I realised something.

"What is it,Jaden?"Neos asked.

"I just figured it out if Joe isn't the spy that means one of the brawlers is."I answered.

"A traitor?"Neos realised.

I looked at the picture we took at Bakugan valley.

"But who?"I asked.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**The whole spy theory has everyone guessing**_

_**And Aelita is a suspect as well as the others!**_

_**Doubts rise and trust is lost!**_

_**Chapter Thirteen:A Mission made in Hell!  
**_


	14. A Mission Made In Hell!

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:A Mission Made In Hell!

Dan has been so busy pumping up the brawlers ever since we got back to Wardington but to no avail but the whole spy theory was driving everyone insane now and I even I wasn't sure if there even was a spy but Dan,Runo and Julie had other ideas.

When Julie and me headed to Marucho's place Julie was so sure who the spy was but I had my doubts.

"You think Shun is working for Masquerade?"Marucho asked.

"Think about it,Shun has always gone on off on his own that's because when he is no-one is sure where he is or what's he doing."Julie answered.

"But if that's the case,I'm sure Dan would have something to say about it."Marucho said.

"Dan doesn't even suspect Shun."Julie said."He's so busy pumping up the brawlers he doesn't even now what's going on right in front of him."

"Yeah,but Shun...I don't see it and besides Masquerade tried to recruit Shun before and it didn't work."I replied."And not to mention I think the whole spy thing is getting stupid."

I left the room afterwards but I could still her talking.

_"You think she's hiding something?"Julie asked._

_"No,she doesn't seem like the type to betray us."Marucho answered.  
_

_"But Aelita's been infected with minus power and she could easily be the one spying on us."Julie explained._

_"I don't believe it and I think that the minus power in her would have turn against us ages ago."Marucho said._

_"But what if it's just waiting."Julie replied._

Oh,for the love of God!... And I thought I had trust problems but come on I'm no Ethan Hunt!

I decided to teleport out to the alley before I started getting followed.

"Your teleporting power is really cool but really annoying at the same time."Jesse said.

"Sorry."I replied.

"So what's up?"Jesse asked.

"Nothing strange...I've suspected of being a spy every other brawler is as well and I think I might start getting followed around."I answered.

"Glad to see it's nothing bad."Jesse said.

I laughed a little.

"How do you do that?"I asked.

"What?"Jesse responded.

"Like everything isn't going to hell."I answered.

Jesse smiled at the response and I think we are getting to become more than friends.

"Been there,done that."Jesse said."I mean the hell part."

"Right."I replied.

We were sort of staring into space for a while.

"I'd better go."I said."You know if I don't get back I'm gonna be a bigger suspect."

"Yeah,you should."Jesse replied.

I teleported back quite quickly to some park near Wardington tower.

"Wow."I whispered then ran off.

I met up with the entire gang for a party at Marucho's place but I just decided to stay at home for once as I never stay there long.

"You ...I think this battle just got a whole lot tougher than I first thought."I said.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**As normality is only there for a short time **_

_**Aelita tries to enjoy the rest of her normal life before things get crazy**_

_**But something is waiting and we know it isn't good...**_

_**Chapter Fourteen:One Day  
**_


	15. One Day

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Please review this chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:One Day

_"You know what they keep on trying to split us up but they never ever will."I said._

_"Never say never ever."Alicia said._

_"Nah,we'll always be okay you and me."I replied._

_No she was right..._

I was on my own at home for the whole night as Amy decided to spend the night at a friend's which left me to my thoughts for the entire night.

"You seem troubled,Jaden."Neos noticed.

"I'm fine."I said

Still memories what you gonna do?

"I think I need some time to relax and enjoy a normal life for once."I said

"Where are you going?"Neos asked.

"To a park near a small town I went to they always have fireworks for a few hours every night."I answered.

I teleported myself there and knocked on a door of a house of someone I know.

"Aelita!"Dawn shouted hugging me."You look great!"

"Thanks."I said suffocated from the tight hug.

_Dawn was one of my old best friends before she moved away from Wardington I saw her once during my travels with Alicia but not since I went back home_

"Sorry,I haven't seen you in bare long."Dawn replied."Where's Alicia?"

"I don't know."I answered."We're not travelling together anymore so..."

"Oh,sorry."Dawn said feeling sorry for me.

"It's okay anyway I'm only here for one night so got any plans?"I asked.

"Well,duh!"Dawn replied."I'm going to see the fireworks."

"Mm-hm."I said.

When Dawn finished getting changed we went walking down the street watching the fireworks for a while.

"So you got here on the Celsius?"Dawn asked.

"Yeah."I lied.

_Would you want to tell her I teleport everywhere now?...I think not!_

"So how's life?"Dawn asked.

"Normal."I answered.

"You make it sound so bad."Dawn said."You have friends,don't you?"

"Life's been hectic since going back home I mean it's not exactly great going back knowing you're a runaway."I replied."And knowing what concern you cause people."

"Being you sounds so depressing."Dawn said.

_I'll give Dawn something she doesn't hold back_

I had to agree though.

"So you think you'll see Alicia again?"Dawn asked.

"Oh,yeah."I answered."One day..."

After walking Dawn back to her place we said goodbye again and I went back down the street with only few people out of their homes to watch the remaining fireworks but something gave a chill.

_I had a sort of vision_

_"This world is colliding with another."_

_"You can't stop us."_

_"They walking from their world and into ours."  
_

_Screaming...Colour of the sky...Chaos...Death..._

_And I was staring straight into something's eyes  
_

I couldn't make out what it was about but I knew it wasn't good.

"What's wrong?"Neos asked.

"There's something in the air."I answered."Something coming."

"What?"Neos asked.

"A storm's approaching."I answered.

We both looked to the night sky as the last of the fireworks went up but we both felt the same chill in the air.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Masquerade and Dan face each other **_

_**And we see the first signs of the vision coming true**_

_**As tragedy decends**_

_**And the war begins between the good and bad  
**_

_**Chapter Fifteen:Can we win?**_


	16. Can we win?

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Can we win?

_This is the story of war on Earth_

_"The Valiant child who will die in battle so very soon."_

_"Said I would die in battle."_

_"Then she lied."_

The vision continued to haunt me and I wasn't really able to sleep at night anymore because all the chaos I saw would flood into my mind whenever I closed my eyes.

"I just see it."I said to myself."The screaming...strange colours in the sky and something evil which keeps on showing me all the destruction which could happen when it comes here."

"But if a storm's approaching like you said shouldn't you tell the others?" Neos asked.

"Yeah but they would just think I'm crazy or something." I replied. "I don't want to risk them not trusting me anymore because they don't even trust me that much now."

"Don't say that."Neos said.

"Please save it, you don't even call me by my name."I said."I guess that shows who you think is in control."

"I never mean to upset you and you never minded before."Neos replied.

"Yeah but I like being reminded that I'm not the same."I said.

"Sorry."Neos apologized.

"I know."I whispered.

_It's very rare when I feel this low but what hope did we have in the slightest?_

I seemed to have lost my own esteem now but I got a video message from Jesse which gave me even more bad news.

_"Masquerade challenged me to a brawl and sent Zenon to the doom Diminision...be careful because you don't want to lose Neos."_

Like I need more bad news today.

"Great one tick for chaos."I said.

The day afterwards Dan gotta a challenge from Masquerade and we all joined in to see the battle what can I say, I've seen some battles but this has to be kinda of a normal battle for people who can't stand each other(like everyone else we face!)The battle was totally good from start to finish, I'll it wasn't over until the last card is played, kind of a new saying I thought of recently just now.

Even though Dan managed to get Drago's power to 1300 Gs,Masquerade's dual Hydranoid was only 680 Gs so it looked like Dan was gonna win...LOOKED like he was going to but Masquerade's destruction impact ability card increased dual hydranoid's power but also nullified Dan's gate card which brought Drago's power down 650 Gs and we all know what that means.

"It can't be! It just can't be!No,it's not possible!"Dan said not wanting to believe what was about to happen.  
"It looks like the show is over for you at least."Hydranoid said.  
"Now dual Hydranoid time to take a bow."Masquerade replied snapping his fingers.  
Watching Drago get attacked mercilessly like that was hard to watch and it never seemed like it was gonna stop, pure torture...Drago was going to collapse after it was finally finished.  
"No, Drago's going down."Runo shouted.  
"Dan...farewell, my friend."Drago said.  
"Away with you!"Masquerade replied.  
The portal to the doom Dimension opened pulling Drago straight in.  
"No, I refuse to let you go like this."Dan insisted.  
"Wait Dan, don't do it."Shun answered.  
"Wait for me!"Dan shouted jumping into the doom portal closing behind him.  
Accepting what I just saw is too hard but I knew what had happened in front of me bringing us back home like that without Dan threw it right in our faces without any remorse or mercy.  
"What have you done with him, tell me!"Runo yelled.  
"I've done nothing, he chose his own fate, the doom Diminision is the afterlife for bakugan, there is no return for bakugan...or humans."Masquerade said.  
"No..."I replied still overwhelmed."It can't be!"  
Even after Masquerade was gone we still had to face reality no matter how tough.  
"Oh, Dan why did you have to do that?"Julie asked.

A vision...why is knowing what will happen can be such a curse?

Me, Julie and Shun decided to stay at Marucho's that night whilst Runo decided she wanted to be alone not that I blame her.

_I've lost battles before but no-one has ever made me a victim_

_We're losing...I can feel hope crumbling away from beneath my feet_

_

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

_**The others think of a way to join Dan in the doom dimension**_

_**As they prepare for the battle ahead**_

_**Chapter Sixteen:Aftermath  
**_


	17. Aftermath

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:Aftermath

Alice and Runo came by after breakfast to talk about what we do next  
"Is it true what they say is my darling Dan trapped in the doom dimension forever?"Julie asked.  
Like I said being that cheery, really annoying!  
"Yes by my calculations there's nothing any of us can do."Marucho explained."I suggest we confide our situation to an responsible adult."  
"Who would believe us though?"I asked.  
"Aelita's right what would we say_..."Excuse me; we were playing bakugan when one of our friends got sucked into the doom diminision."_ I'm just guessing but whoever we told they would think we were nuts."Joe said.  
"Point well taken."Marucho replied.  
"We must!"Alice spoke out suddenly."Listen, Dan's mum stopped by the restaurant today and said she had to talk to Runo."  
"She was asking if bakugan was just a game."Runo said.  
That grabbed our interest but our bakugan got away whilst we were talking we didn't even notice until I said something.  
"Neos?"I said noticing she was gone.  
"Where did Gorem go?"Julie asked.  
"Yes and where's my Preyas?"Marucho asked.  
"They left the room a few minutes ago, actually they waddled out."Joe answered.  
"But I wonder why."Runo said.  
I could tell something was on Shun's mind that he was in a rush.  
"Something wrong, Shun?"I asked.  
"No, nothing we better find our bakugan."Shun answered.

"No wait, what are you hiding?"Alice asked.

Let's just say that Shun forgot to mention that he got a challenge from Masquerade but I kinda got the idea of why he didn't managed to track down our bakugan to a park near a motorway even though I got over what Shun didn't tell us, Runo and the others certainly didn't.  
"I just can't believe you Shun, not telling us about your note from Masquerade."Runo said."We're all supposed to work as a team and you are a part of it!"  
"Back off!"Shun replied.  
"Excuse me? You're not so cool."Runo said.  
"Found them! I found them over here in the grass!"Marucho shouted.  
"Did someone get the number of that bus?"Preyas asked.  
"Runo, my lady!"Tigrerra said.  
Let's say that we all convinced our bakugan that we all stick together until the end.  
"Now, you listen best friends always stick together."Marucho told Preyas."And that goes for you as well, Shun!"  
"That goes double for me!"Runo said.  
"If anyone is gonna rescue Dan, we gonna do it together."Marucho replied.  
"Okay, but you know there's a chance we'll never come back."Shun answered.  
"Already made up our minds."I said.  
"Shun, cut the drama. We have to be positive about this, what do you say? I say we all give it a try."Julie replied.  
"You sure?"Shun asked.  
"We're all sure."Runo said.  
"Okay, I'm in."Shun answered giving a small smile.  
"Alright, guys.50 minutes to meet up with Masquerade, oh that doesn't give us much time does it?"Marucho said.  
I had to call Amy to tell her I wouldn't be going home for a little longer just had to avoid bringing up the doom dimension  
We all meet up with Masquerade and...well, to make a long story short we all lost! But it was on purpose so we could to the doom dimension and Dan better be grateful because we could have just left him there.  
The doom dimension I could see why bakugan would want to avoid that place, it looks very destroyed, it's creepy and seeing bakugan statues, not helping! When we found Dan we decided to look around to find a way out instead the six legendary warriors of Vestroia found us!

They were...  
Pyrus Apollonir  
Haos Lars Lion  
Aquas Frosch  
Subterra Clayf  
Ventus Oberus  
And Darkus Exedra  
Even though we said we wanted to help Vestroia they wanted us to prove ourselves worthy so they sent us to the world of tests where that would be assured...I better be prepared for both physical and mental challenges that lie ahead.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Aelita's test begins and it brings back memories for her**_

_**As a chance of reuniting with Alicia is now possible**_

_**But first she must pass her test to do so**_

_**Chapter Seventeen:Acceptance**_

_**This is going the best chapter yet!  
**_


	18. Acceptance

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:Acceptance

_At the edge of the doom dimension we found the six legendary warriors of Vestroia we told them that we wanted to stop Naga from destroying both our worlds but they wanted us to prove ourselves so they sent us to the world of tests..._

I woke up on a hard floor.

"You alright?"Neos asked.

"Yeah."I answered."So we're here?"

"I guess so."Neos replied.

I got up from the floor and I realised where I was.

"It's the Celsius."I realized.

"You sure?"Neos asked.

"I spent the last year of my life here...I'm sure."I answered.

_It was weird being back there out of all places it was the one place I thought I would never see again it was like my second home._

"Can you hear me?"Someone asked.

"Yes."I answered.

"Ah,you can hear me."The voice said.

"I can't see you,where are you?"I asked.

"Right here."the voice answered.

I turned around and saw Alicia there.

"Is that really you?"I asked.

"Yeah it's me."Alicia answered.

"This is just too weird."I whispered to Neos.

"What do you mean?"Neos asked.

"It's too easy a coincidence."I answered.

"I missed you too."Alicia replied."How about a battle for old time's sake?"

"You should know me better than that."I said.

"That's a yes then."Alicia said.

_"Field Open!"_

"I'll start."I said."Gate card set,bakugan brawl!Neos stand!"

"So that's the legendary Neos but that won't help you."Alicia replied."Bakugan brawl,Lars Lion stand."

"Whoa."I said."That's one of the six warriors but...that won't help you Alicia!"

"If you say so."Alicia replied.

"Definately her."I sighed."Only she could be this cocky...ability card activate,Aurora!"

That raised Neos by 200 Gs.

"Ability activate,sagtirrius arrow!"Alicia said.

That brought two new warrior bakugan and raised their power 1220 Gs.

"That's a record."I said amazed by the power.

_"If you follow your instincts you never go wrong."_

"But if you taught me that."I replied."Why is it going so bad?"

Neos was getting attacked by those golden arrows.

"Neos!"I cried."Stop it!"

"You know what to do."Neos replied.

"I'm sorry,I'm just not strong enough anymore."I said.

"When have you never been strong?"Neos answered."You have the power to do whatever you want to do if you just stop running away from it."

"But I'm scared that if I go there I might not come back."I admitted.

"You can overcome anything like your friends and I think."Neos said.

"Yeah Alicia did as well."I replied."No matter what even when I gave up on myself she was always there for me even if I did something wrong but she knew I would always come back from it."

"Goodbye,Neos."Lars Lion said firing another golden arrow.

"It's so clear."I realized."I know what to do."

The arrow was coming closer.

"It doesn't matter!"I shouted."It never will I'm always gonna be here for my home forever and stay the same girl I am and no-one in this crazy world can change that!You hear,forever!"

_I started to float up and suddenly a barrier protected Neos destroying the arrow...I started to glow and when it had finished my red hair had highlights of Jaden's black hair in it now._

"Well done."Neos said."I'm proud of you."

_Neos started to glow afterwards and evolve._

"Now face Cosmic Neos!"Neos said.

"Wow."I replied."What happened?"

"When you accepted Jaden's powers it allowed me to evolve."Neos explained.

"My ability card it's changed."I said."Lets finish this battle."

_It felt that both me and Jaden were playing the same battle._

"Ability card activate,Shining Nova!"I shouted.

I won the battle and I was so happy it felt like I was truly me again which I hadn't felt in so long.

"We won,Neos."I said.

"I concede defeat."Lars Lion replied."Join your friends espesically Alicia she would be so proud of you."

_That means she's left the doom dimension now._

"Thanks for freeing me."Alicia said."See you back home!"

_Alicia faded away after that._

"You were amazing,Neos."I said."And I have to thank you for teaching me to accept my powers and not be so scared."

"And I have to thank you for allowing to evolve,Aelita."Neos replied.

_We faded away after that to go back home to better things  


* * *

_

_**Preview**_

**_The others head back home_**

**_And Aelita finally meets up with Alicia again_**

**_Chapter Eighteen:True_**

**_

* * *

_Please review this chapter...I take anything good or bad**

**Hope you liked it though  
**


	19. True

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:True

I woke up back in the park outside Wardington it felt good to be back in my hometown again but I never felt as true to myself as I do now.

"I've never felt so free."I said.

"You have every right,Aelita."Neos replied.

"Hey,you called me by my name."I realized.

"Yes,you seem to be who you truly are now."Neos said.

I smiled it felt amazing to be called by my name by my bakugan friend but my smile went away when I remembered Alicia.

"Where's Alicia?"I said remembering my test.

"Right here."Alicia said behind me.

I turned around to see her behind me.

"This feels like deja vu."I replied.

"Huh?"Alicia said confused.

"Don't you--?"I said but stopped and started to whisper to Neos."Oh yeah,the one I faced in the doom dimension wasn't really her."

"That's true."Neos mentioned.

"Whatever but you freed me from the doom dimension so I can't thank you enough."Alicia said.

"Don't mention it."I replied.

"So where's the Celsius?"Alicia asked.

"I left in the private airplane garage my sister keeps."I answered.

_Don't even ask...my sister has a whole bunch of planes and airships that we used to use whenever we went on holiday remember we live off a trust fund!_

"Someone's loaded then."Alicia said.

"Why?"I asked.

"Just have to go back to my family."Alicia answered."I haven't seen them in ages and spending that amount of time in the doom dimension makes you miss those type of things."

_Alicia's family in her own words weren't too interesting to be around so she decided to leave home at 16 to travel around._

After she had gone I went off as well.

"Typical Alicia she disappears,comes back and then disappears again."I sighed.

I went to meet the others in another part of the park

"Dan,it sure is good to see you again."Runo said.

"So I guess you passed your test like the rest of us?"Marucho asked.

"Yeah,you bet."Dan said.

"Dan,are you okay?"Julie asked.

"No,nothing,everything's a-okay."Dan replied."What could be wrong?I mean,we all got out of the doom diminsion,didn't we."

"What?Yes,that's right of course,Dan."Drago said.

"Something wrong,Dragy?"Preyas asked.

"You're not feeling well?"Angelo asked.

"Probably just growing pains."Diablo said.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"Angelo asked.

"He evolved,right."Diablo replied.

Three people in two bakugan,creepy!

"Of course he has,he's just been through a lot."Preyas said."Give him a break."

"Our trip to the doom diminsion really put the whammy on these guys."Runo said.

"How cute,they're just like those comedians on TV."Julie answered.

Yeah,why pay for cable when you have them?

"Hey,Aelita."Julie said."I love your new hair do black's your colour."

"Thanks."I replied.

I went to meet up with Jesse who seemed happy.

"I guess you got Zenon back then."I said.

"Yeah,what did you do?"Jesse asked.

"Nothing just won a battle in the doom dimension."I replied.

"I give up with you."Jesse said."You keep on surprising me."

"Well I never said being my friend would be boring."I said.

"You're not joking there."Jesse sighed.

We spent most of the day just talking in the alley before we had to go home.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Dan failed his test and has to face all of the brawlers to pass**_

_**But Aelita and the others don't plan on letting him win that easy**_

_**Chapter Nineteen:Brawler VS Brawler I  
**_


	20. Brawler vs Brawler I

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:Brawler vs Brawler I

The next day,we learnt that Joe had moved into the city so he met him at the park at the fountain.

"Man,it's so cool you moved into our neighbourhood,Joe!"Dan said."Thanks for getting everyone together like this."

"Now you can be a bakugan brawler live and in person instead of over the internet."Marucho said.

"Now we can all battle together."Dan said.

"That will be so cool."Joe said.

"Hey,not to change the subject or anything,but where Alice and Runo hiding?"Julie asked.

"They're probably out doing girl stuff."Dan answered."They'll be back soon."

"Joe,are you and your mum completely settled into your new apartement?"Marucho asked.

"Yeah,thanks for asking and even Wavern seems to like our new place."Joe said holding Wavern.

"Cool,the legendary Wavern it's a pleasure to meet you."Dan replied."My name is Dan and this is my bakugan,Drago."

"Is that you,Wavern?"Drago asked.

"Nice to see you again,Drago-runy."Wavern said.

"Dragoruny?Who's Dragoruny?"Dan asked.

"It's me."Drago replied.

"But how come she called you Dragoruny?"Dan asked.

"Oh,I get it."I said."They know each other from Vestroia,I guess you were more than friends."

"Is this for real?Were you and Drago once an item?"Julie questioned.

"Guilty as charged."Wavern answered."Let's just say me and Drago have a history together,isn't that right Dragoruny?"

"Yes,but not in front of the kids."Drago insisted.

Well,some of us are teenagers to be completely correct.

"Oh,you still know how to ruffle my feathers."Wavern said.

"Okay,this is a after-we're-gone conversation."I replied.

"Seems that old Drago is quite the lover boy,Angelo?"Diablo said.

"Your attempt at humour is far from laughable."Angelo replied."Now,hush up!"

"Oh,I should have just stayed in bed."Drago shouted.

Now that was funny so much most of us were laughing.

"Enough!What's so important you called us altogether,Joe?I can only guess it wasn't just to meet Wavern,so what then?"Shun asked.

"WHAT?YOU BATTLED MASQUERADE AND WON?"Dan yelled."Are you serious?"

"I don't believe it...you took on Masquerade's dual hydranoid and defeated it?"Marucho asked.

"Well,Wavern is packing the positive energy from the infinity core."Joe explained.

"That is true."Wavern said."Simply put,the core feeds off the power any oppenent gives it and in turn uses that against it's enemy."

"But the bad news is that losing one battle won't back Masquerade down."Joe said."Somehow,he'll get his hydra to evolve and when he does,he'll be back for more."

"We only wanna battle and like Joe said I'm sure he'll want his revenge."Wavern replied.

"If we let hydranoid evolve,then we can kiss the infinity core goodbye."Shun answered.

"Not to mention,it will be Naga's."Skyress said.

"And with the silent core and the infinity core,he could destroy both Vestroia and your world."Drago mentioned."That would be the end of us all!"

"We've got to stop him,we can't let this happen!"Dan shouted."We've got to take down Masquerade to stop him from getting the infinity core."

He's right!The brawlers are the last line of defense protecting the entire universe."Julie answered.

"We can do this."Wavern replied.

We all starting to leave just after that but with a lot to take in.

"Okay,here's the way I see it,guys."Marucho said."Our mission is getting an ultimate bakugan as quickly as we possibly can."

"And I guess the trick is we've got to get it done before that creep Masquerade does."Dan said.

"Yeah,but we're one step ahead of the game because we passed our tests."I replied.

"You're right!Since we passed our tests back in the doom diminsion,our bakugan have already started the process of evolution."Julie answered."I'm sure one of them will evolve into the ultimate bakugan soon!"

"Excellent observation,Julie!My Preyas and Shun's Skyress have started to evolve to."Marucho said.

"Don't forget about Runo's Tigrerra and Aelita's Neos."Julie replied."I'm so excitied,I mean we can only guess which one of them will save the entire universe."

"What's wrong with you,Dan?"I asked.

"It's just,well...okay,I didn't exactly pass my dumb test."Dan admitted.

"Come again,you didn't do what?"I asked.

"You didn't pass your test?"Marucho asked.

"You can't be serious,Dan."Shun replied.

"Just let me explain."Dan said."In the doom diminsion,I was battling this clown wearing a mask but when I tore it off...it was Runo,then Marucho,then Julie,then Shun and Aelita and that's not the end of it!Next Apollonir shows up and tells me I've failed and that the only way the pass is to beat all of you one by one in a battle."

"So we all have to lose for you to pass?"Julie asked.

"So Drago hasn't evolved at all?"Preyas asked.

"Correct."Drago said.

First one up was Julie with her Gorem and may I point out Hammer Gorem is huge,it's unbelieveable!Julie climbed onto Gorem's shoulder for the battle even though Dan had a ace up his sleeve,he wasn't playing it and I think I know why...but if he doesn't get attacked Drago will be destroyed by Gorem's hammer.

"Do something,Dan."Julie said."I've unleashed my beast so you better do the same or you'll lose."

"I can't and you know it,Julie."Dan replied.

"What does he think he's doing?"Maurcho thought."He has an ace up his sleeve but refuses to play it,I don't get his strategy at all."

"The answer's in front of you if you carefully."I said.

"Look,Julie's riding on Gorem's shoulder that's what Aelita means."Shun answered.

"So if Gorem got hit--"I said.

"Julie would get hit too."Maurcho realised.

"Precisly."I answered.

"Okay, he doesn't want to play,then we'll just have to end this."Julie said.

Drago was getting crushed by Gorem's hammer...Dan,attack it isn't that hard!

"Drago,this bites!Would you stop interfearing,Julie?"Dan said.

"Oh,stop your whining!Are you gonna battle or what?"Julie asked.

"What did I do?"Dan asked.

"You're not doing anything!Don't you realise that if you lose,we all lose."Julie shouted.

"Would get off my case?I know what I'm doing!"Dan shouted back.

"Hey,you are really starting to annoy me."Julie said."Don't you get it?If I knew Gorem had a chance to become the ultimate bakugan,don't you think I would risk everything?"

"Yeah,good point."Dan replied.

"That's it!Julie's just playing Dan to motivate him to win the battle."Marucho realised."It's brilliant."

"If you're too chicken to attack me,then you and Drago don't deserve to win."Julie said.

Dan managed to turn the battle around at long last!Using his D-strike card and fusion ablity card he defeated Gorem and managed to catch Julie before she fell to the ground so for him that's one down...three to go

Who's next?

* * *

_**Preview **_

_**Aelita's turn to face Dan**_

_**And she ain't taking prisoners **_

_**With two people against Dan **_

_**It ain't gonna be an easy battle to win  
**_

_**Chapter Twenty:Brawler vs Brawler II  
**_


	21. Brawler vs Brawler II

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty:Brawler vs Brawler II

_Marucho lost next and then it was turn to fight_

"Ready,Dan because you're not gonna get an easy win from me."I said.

"I don't plan on losing,Aelita."Dan replied.

_"Field open!"_

_"Gate card set."_

_"Bakugan brawl,Neos stand."_

_"Bakugan brawl,Drago stand."_

"So you're gonna let me go first very brave."I said."Ability activate,Destined battle."

That increased Neos power by 500 Gs.

"Ability activate,Haos refrain."I said.

That blocked off the ability card Dan was gonna use.

"Hurry,Dan."Drago said.

"No sweat,gate card open."Dan said.

That made their powr equal ending the battle in a tie.

"You alright,Neos?"I asked.

"I'm alright."Neos answered.

"I guess we were lucky just to tie."Dan shouted.

"It's not gonna happen again you are so going down."I said."My battling has changed since the doom dimension."

_"Neos stand."_

_"Drago stand."_

"This is gonna end eventually."I said."Ability activate,Cosmic blessing!"

That raised Neos power by 200 Gs.

"I'd love to keep this battle going but it's too hard on Drago."Dan said."I'm counting on you,Drago."

"No problem."Drago said picking Dan up.

"Ability activate D-strike attack and ability activate Fusion ability D-strike extreme."

That cost me the battle.

"Fine,you win."I said.

"Well done,Drago."Neos replied.

"Three down one to go."Dan said out of breath."Ready,Shun?"

"Yeah but not today."Shun answered."You're tired Dan and it would be too easy,we'll wait.I'll meet you here tomorrow morning."

"Sure."Dan replied.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**It's Shun battle with Dan**_

_**It's gonna be totally intense and all is at risk**_

_**And only one can win  
**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One:Everything riding on the turn of a card...**_


	22. Everything riding on the turn of a card

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One:Everything riding on the turn of a card

Me,Julie and Marucho were at the park waiting for both of the boys to come for a bakugan brawl.

"It's almost time for the battle."Marucho said.

"There's Shun now."Julie said.

How come he's the only one to appear in the wind and I'm the one infected with minus power

We were waiting for a while for Dan to show up wondering why he was late

"It's not like Dan to be late for a battle."Julie said.

"Maybe he stopped for something to eat on the way."Marucho suggested.

It started to snow...in summer...it's snowing...that is just abnormal!Because Marucho dragged me and Julie because he wanted to make snow angels I missed the battle between Dan and Runo but got there in time for Dan and Shun's battle.

"You ready,Dan?"Marucho asked.

"Yeah,I sure hope so because all I want to do is get this over with."Dan said.

"What's the matter?You don't sound so confident,Dan."Runo replied.

"May the best brawler win."Dan said offering a handshake.

"Lets do it."Shun answered."I don't care if Drago doesn't evolve because I battle to win."

"That suits me fine."Dan said.

"Say the word,Dan because I'm ready when you are."Shun replied.

"This battle is gonna be close."Zelda said.

"Yeah,it is going to be."I replied.

Joe came a while later just as the battle was about to start,I felt so excited and I could tell this battle is gonna be intense.

"Here we go..."I said."Come on!"

All I knew was that when the battle started both Skyress and Drago were at each other necks and neither was willing to give up.

"In all my days,I have never seen such a battle."Tigrerra said.

"Yeah and they're just getting started."Runo replied."I'd be surprised if anyone survives."

"This battle is in a dead heat."Julie answered.

"These two are giving it all they got."I said.

But Drago was starting to get beat so bad by Skyress but Dan managed to counter with his ability card D-Strike raising Drago's power to 650 Gs but just as he was about to attack Shun countered with an ability card of his own raising Skyress's power to 650 Gs which made it equal

"Looks like this battle is about fire going up against wind."Joe said.

"Now it's a battle of will between Drago and Skyress."Wavern replied.

"Oh,thought I had him there."Dan said.

"Is that all you've got,Dan?"Shun asked.

"What's that supposed to mean,Shun?"Dan asked.

"Oh please!Why don't you just give up now."Shun answered.

He's got a point there

"Shun's right...you can't win this battle,Drago."Skyress said.

"Watch me!"Drago replied.

Drago charged straight ahead but Skyress just literally blew him away

"I'm so worried Runo!There is so much relying on Drago winning this battle."Tigrerra said.

"And Shun and Skyress aren't making it easy for them."I answered.

_Loving this battle though..._

Skyress managed to take down Drago and Dan ran towards him knocking them both out but I wasn't fooled.

"Oh,don't tell me this battle is over."Joe said.

"It can't be."Wavern replied.

"It isn't,trust me."I answered."Dan's giving up!"

"It is done."Skyress said.

That's what you think...but I could tell that Shun wasn't fooled either and he was getting rather furstrated as well.

"This better not be a puck!"Shun shouted."Answer me,Dan!Don't just throw in the towel like this!"

"It's your last chance,Dan."Marucho said.

"Get up already,you're not fooling anyone."I replied.

"Come on,is that all you've got for me?"Shun asked."Get up and face me like a real man!The universe is counting on you,we've got to beat Masquerade...it's your destiny,get up right now!"

"Oh,Shun."Skyress sighed.

"It's all over."Shun answered sounding rather disappointed.

"Zip it,Shun."Dan said struggling to get up."You're right!This is about saving Vestroia,the universe...this is my destiny,there's too much at stake I have to give it all I've got!Drago,get up right now!"

"I'm here for you Dan."Drago said getting up as well

Round two took to the sky and both Skyress and Drago used their most powerful attacks but eventually Skyress lost and Drago evolved now we can go after Masquerade!

And Masquerade will be ready for us...

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Dan and Masquerade face each other**_

_**In the most intense battle ever**_

_**And with all at stake**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two:Ultimate Rivals  
**_


	23. Ultimate Rivals

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:Ultimate Rivals

_It turns out the snow wasn't the only weird weather that was happening in the world there have be freezing weathers with islands and Egypt had water coming out of the pyramids and auroras had come as well._

"I wonder what's going on in the world?Does this have anything to do with bakugan?"Dan's Mum asked.

"Yes,I believe so."Marucho said.

"The chaos in Vestroia has finally slipped over into your world."Wavern explained.

"Yes."Skyress said.

"Well,that can't be good."I answered.

"The chaos in Vestroia."Dan's mum said confused.

"The home of all bakugan."Gorem explained.

"Our world is falling into evil hands."Preyas said.

"I can't just stand here watching this go on."Diablo replied.

"There's nothing we can do,Diablo."Angelo insisted.

"Diablo's right."Dan answered."All we're doing is protecting the infinity core but is that all we can do?"

"So what do you mean Dan?"Julie asked.

"Well,maybe we can hit Masquerade and Naga before they hit us."Dan said.

"Yes,we should."Drago said.

"A good offense is a good defense."Tigrerra answered.

Look where that got us last time.

"Sorry,kids but I'm not following any of this."Dan's mum apologised.

"It is extremely complicated."I said.

"By the way where's Alice?"Marucho asked.

"Pretty 's having a nap at my place."Runo replied.

"Is it a girl thing?Maybe she just needs to see a doctor."Joe said.

"No,Joe.I say she'll be alright,lets just concentrate on Naga and Masquerade."Runo answered.

"Right."Dan replied.

Joe got a message from Masquerade with him saying he wanted the infinity core and to meet him at Dome Stadium for a battle.

"What are we gonna do guys?"Preyas asked.

"I'll take him on,let me at him!"Diablo insisted sounding too angry.

"Please calm yourself,Diablo."Angelo said.

"So we finally hear from the madman himself."Shun replied."Should be intresting."

"It won't be the last time."I said."Masquerade won't stop!"

"Let me take care of him,guys!"Dan said.

"Why you?"Dan's mum asked.

"Because Drago's evolved,that gives us all a better chance of beating that masked moron."Dan explained.

"Yes...Dan makes an excellent point."Drago said.

"Are you sure?"Skyress asked.

"Are you?"Wavern asked sounding concerned.

"Time to finish him off and end this."Dan answered.

We all managed to get to Dome Stadium...well everyone apart from Alice again!

"You here,Masquerade?"Dan asked.

Masquerade started to walk towards Dan as well for a confrontation

"Well if it isn't Dan the man!"Masquerade said."I wasn't planning on facing you but I might as well take your bakugan!"

"This should be an intresting battle."Marucho said."Masquerade is ranked number one."

"Yes and since I lost to Dan his ranking moves up to number two."Shun explained.

"Whoa,so this is gonna be the ultimate showdown,then!"Julie realised.

"Masquerade,how in the world did you end fighting for Naga anyway?"Dan asked."Don't you realise he's trying to destroy both our world and his own?"

"Something tells me he doesn't care."I said.

"We should be fighting on the same side not as enemies."Dan said.

"I only take orders from Naga."Masquerade replied."Are you done grandstanding?I've had enough of your babbling...are you ready to play?"

"Oh,I'm ready to play and don't come crying to me when you lose!"Dan answered.

The field turned the stadium into a coliseum and it was the perfect setting for a battle like this!Masquerade started with his Hydranoid which shocked Dan.

"Holy smokes!He started with his Hydranoid!"Dan shouted.

"We must use caution."Drago advised.

"You're right."Dan said."That sucker's got three heads."

"Must have evolved."Shun replied.

"Oh,yeah."I said.

Both Drago and Hydranoid had equal power so it was an even score so far.

"It's a pyrus ultimate dragonoid."Masquerade realised.

"You're not the only one who's evolved."Drago said.

"Hey chump,still wanna play?"Dan asked.

"Lets see how tough you are when you lose."Masquerade replied.

"I guess this is it,huh?"Runo said.

"I hope Dan knows what he's getting into."Julie replied.

"We must allow him to fight his own battles."Skyress said.

When Masquerade used one of Hyrdanoid's abilities it allowed Hydranoid to grab Drago by wires and force him towards his spiky body which made Drago lose all of his power now that had to hurt!

"That might be the end."Marucho said.

"No we can't lose hope yet,you guys."Shun replied.

"You know,Danny boy.I didn't think it would be this easy to defeat you."Masquerade said taunting Dan.

"Oh yeah?Sorry,pal but we're just getting warmed up."Dan answered."It's go time,Drago!"

Dan opened his gate card to increase Drago's power back up again then he used ultimate dragonoid which gave both bakugan equal strength and resulting in a tie.

"I never expected that."Shun said."At least Dan and Drago survive."

"For now."I said.

"Ready to go again or are you too chicken to face the master in battle?"Dan asked.

"Oh,I'm ready."Masquerade replied."I've even come up with a little surprise just for you."

Masquerade opened his gate card which allowed hydranoid's power to increase to 750 Gs.

"He's at 750 Gs."Julie said.

"Lets hope Dan has something up his sleeve."Runo replied.

"Not bad."Dan said."Ability activate!Ultimate Dragonoid...that nullifies your attack and pumps Drago up big time!"

"Ability activate...terminal trident!"Masquerade replied.

"This game is over and done with."Hydranoid answered preparing to fire.

The blast caused Dan to fall over.

"How pathetic!Why don't you face facts and give up?"Masquerade asked sarcastically."Why,just look at your pet lizard...he's on the ropes!"

"You bore me."Dan replied."Drago,show this geek what you've got."

"With pleasure."Drago said.

"Ability activate...exceed."Dan shouted.

That raised Drago's power to 650 Gs and Drago prepared to fire.

"Time you see how this game is supposed to be played."Dan said.

"Nice try!"Masquerade said."But not good enough,ability activate...final demolistion!"

It's abilities galore!That attack resulted in another tie.

"Not again."I said.

"At this rate the battle will last forever."Marucho replied.

"That's it,you're really starting to get on my nerves!"Masquerade yelled."You may think you have a shot at beating me but up until now you've just been playing lucky!You're constantly getting in my way,Dan and my patience is at an end!You are a thorn in my side and I have had enough of you but that all stops now!"

Wow,that's what I call angry!

"I'm going to destroy you!"Masquerade yelled."Do you hear me,Dan!?"

"If you ask me Masquerade has a few control issues."Runo said.

If you ask me,he needs therapy!

"It's obvious Dan's plan is to throw Masquerade off his game."Shun replied.

"He's doing a very good job then."I said.

"Now that you've vented,let's say we finish this battle."Dan said."But this time you fight fair and square."

"What?"Masquerade asked in shock.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."Dan answered getting rid of his shooter and Masquerade did the same.

"This is gonna be the greatest bakugan battle of all time!"Marucho said excited.

Those two were going at it so much that the wind was so strong!

"What did I tell you this battle is awesome!"Marucho shouted.

"Yeah,but it's still a dead heat!"Runo shouted.

The area was collapsing now and there was sounds of thunder and lightning at once along with the strong gust.

"Now what's going on?"Masquerade asked obviously annoyed.

"The battle is so intense,the field's balance has been thrown out of wack!"Shun answered.

Again the battle resulted in another tie,it's getting ridiculous!

"I guess we're gonna have to keep going until one of us royaly messes up,huh?"Dan said.

"Well,it won't be me."Masquerade answered.

Those two bakugan were going at it for another battle the area was being ripped apart.

"This is insane!"I shouted.

"I wish they would just end it all!"Julie shouted.

Hits were being thrown everywhere it was unbelievable.

"I don't think I can watch anymore."Julie said.

"It's more than a battle over the infinity core...now it's personal."Skyress replied.

"Yeah,I've never seen a pair of battlers more even."Shun answered.

It would explain why we're getting blown apart everywhere like a tornado!

"I still have faith in Dan to win."Marucho said.

"We can only hope,Marucho."Tigrerra replied.

Dan was loving every minute of this because he was laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?"Masquerade asked.

"Relax,this is fun even though this battle is totally intense,it can be a real blast!"Dan answered."After all,it is a game!"

"It's not a game,it's my life."Masquerade replied.

"Then your life is about to change."Dan answered.

They both drew their next cards and I had to agree with Dan this is fun yet intense.

"This is it."Shun said."I have a feeling this is the last battle that will decide everything."

These two were giving it everything they had I could tell from the fact we were getting blow apart and the coliseum was being ripped eventually the battle ended thank you!

I thought I was gonna die!

"I can't believe I lost that battle."Masquerade said.

"I can't believe I won that battle!"Dan said in shock.

"What's even stranger is that for some reason...it doesn't bother me."Masquerade replied.

"He did it!"Runo shouted.

"Yes!"Julie screamed.

"It's finally over."I answered.

"You know what they say Masquerade...even in bakugan,it doesn't matter if you win or lose...it's how you play the game."Dan said.

"I wish I learnt that leason a long time ago,Dan."Masquerade admitted."But I guess it's better late than never.I sure have a lot of thinking to do."

"One more thing Masquerade."Dan replied.

"What is it?"Masquerade asked.

"How about you join up with us?"Dan asked."You could help us in our battle against Naga...what do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan and a pretty good one."Masquerade answered.

"I'd love to have you on board."Dan said.

Even though he looked like he was going to join the brawlers he changed his mind.

"Sorry,but I just don't think it work out."Masquerade said."Later,Dan."

He took off his mask and revealed who he really is and none of us could believe it...

* * *

**_Preview_**

**_Alice is Masquerade and Hal-G explains the whole story_**

**_But as something weird opens up in the ocean_**

**_The brawlers decide to investigate it_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Three:Signs of...  
_**


	24. Signs Of

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three:Signs of...

"Where am I?"Alice asked."I don't know how I got here."

We all ran straight to Dan and Alice.

"Oh no,I don't understand."Alice said."I don't remember anything."

"Now it makes sense,Alice was Masquerade all along."Marucho said.

"And it would explain why she's gone all the time."I replied.

Suddenly Hal-G appeared and...boy is he ugly...purple and green don't go together!

"It is time to go,Alice."Hal-G said."My dear,don't you realise that Masquerade's personality is always going to be a part of you?"

"Masquerade's personality is a part of me?"Alice said sounding confused.

"Hey,ugly leave her alone!"Dan Hal-G did was blow him away.

"Do you remember that day so long ago?"Hal-G asked."I was in my labortory and I had just returned from Vestroia.I wanted to leave a record of what I had seen there."

I didn't understand because I wasn't there at the time so I had to play catch-up by listening now seeing that I only know what I heard from the group since I got there not what they had seen before.

"Hey,we heard all of this at Alice's grandpappy's mansion."Preyas said."Don't you guys remember?"

Well,not me actually.

"I wasn't able to finish my message because at the time I was finishing my testonial...a mega diminisional nova was happening on Vestroia."Hal-G explained.

"Mega diminisional nova?"Drago asked wanting to hear more.

"That's right you heard of this before,haven't you?It's the phemoneon that happened when Naga tried to take the infinity core and the silent core."Hal-G explained.

"That was a very dark day I will never forget."Drago said."It was the day Dan and I first met."

"Yes,I remember that day."Tigrerra said."That was the day I saw the infinity core cross into the human world."

"And it changed me forever."Wavern replied."Things were never the same after I was drawn into the infinity core."

"Massive negative power was released during that mega diminsional nova."Hal-G said."It passed through the diminsion transporter and comtainated my lab...then Alice arrived,she was completely unaware that her life would never be the same after that day.A flood of negative energy surrounded us and changed my body and that's how I became Hal-G."

"And I changed too."Alice realised.

"That's changed,you took a seperate personality known as Masquerade."Hal-G replied.

"Hold on,I remember."Dan shouted."You never finished the story you recorded."

"When Naga triggered the mega diminisonal nova,he began the destruction of Vestoria and created a second identity of Alice known as Masquerade."Drago explained.

"I remember now."Alice said sadly.

Everything Masquerade had put us through,the group and everytime Alice had gone away or was away from us for a short amount of time she was Masquerade and she had no idea at all.

"So this whole time I've been Masquerade."Alice said starting to cry.

"Alice."Runo said feeling sorry for her."I get why she didn't remember before...well,don't worry you'll never have to listen to Masquerade ever again."

"Your friends will look after you now,Alice."Wavern replied.

"But how you can ever forgive me?"Alice asked."Oh,no.I did so many bad things."

"Well,you proved one thing,Masquerade knew where to find us because you were him."Shun answered.

Not helping,you know(!)

"Alice,it's time to go home."Hal-G said.

Alice took his hand at first but then she pulled away.

"Don't be shy now everyone knows who you are...the only place you should be is with me where you rightfully belong."Hal-G insisted.

"No,she stays here!Alice is still Alice and she stays here with us."Dan said."Don't you go,Alice!You're a brawler."

"You're part of the team now."Marucho said.

"Yeah,we need you,Alice."Julie said.

"Thank you,I want to stay."Alice replied but paused."No...how can you ever trust me again?...Goodbye everyone... okay,Grandfather I'm ready."

"Alice,don't go!"Runo shouted running towards her but was pushed away by a barrier as Alice warped away.

"Goodbye,Brawlers!"Hal-G said laughing at us.

"Alice,come back!"Runo screamed.

We still haven't found Alice but it's only been a couple of days all we want to do is find her now...summer's finished now everyone has headed home to thier families including me.

"Aelita,welcome home."Amy said hugging me.

"Sure."I replied."You missed me then?"

"Why can't you stay home for once?"Amy asked.

"A lot to see and things to do."I answered.

I went to the alley to meet up with Jesse and Alicia.

"Didn't expect to see you here,Alicia."I said.

"Me and Jesse were talking about those strange weather patterns."Alicia explained.

_Those weather patterns had become a lot more intense and my vision was becoming more true by the second no scientist can come up with an explaination and schools are closed because it's too hot._

"Well apart from the school being closed it's really bad."I said.

"This world is colliding with another."Alicia said.

_Oh you remember that line?_

"The world's changed."I said.

"If it's anything to do with Naga though then we're in trouble."Jesse replied."From what I saw when I was working with Masquerade Naga's not exactly friendly."

"Yeah but what can we do?"Alicia asked.

"I don't know but if I had this little hope I would still be in the doom dimension."I answered."And I'm determined to stop this in more ways than one!"

It turns out later on all of the brawlers families,mine included were informed by Dan's parents about the bakugan...my sister wasn't thrilled about it but she understood.

One day a giant hole appeared in the middle of the ocean and shallowed an entire cruise ship but there were a few survivors saying there was a monster in the ocean coming and all of the brawlers gathered online.

"That's right,Marucho."Dan said.

"You think that giant hole leads to Vestroia?"Marucho asked.

"Why,yes.I'm afraid so."Wavern confirmed.

"So,that means Vestroia and the human world are now connected."Drago replied.

"They're walking from their world and into ours."I said.

"Yeah,Naga is going to try to cross over soon."Runo said.

"Yes,he will."Tigrerra said.

"And he'll be looking for the infinity core."Shun answered.

"And he won't stop until he finds it."Skyress said.

"I don't like the sound of that."Preyas replied.

"So what should we do,Dan?"Julie asked.

"Time is running out."Gorem said.

"We can't waste a minute now."I said.

"Alright,if we go through that hole it will take us to Vestroia."Dan explained.

"Huh?"We all said confused.

"Dan,you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."Drago replied.

"We can't just sit here and wait for Naga to come to us."Dan said."We'll strike first...we're going in after him!"

"Yeah!"We all agreed.

"Let's do it."Dan replied smiling.

Nadia wasn't able to believe what I was doing!

"I can't believe you're doing this."Amy said."My little sister going to another world."

"Well...neither can I with the stuff I've seen!But I can't just walk away."I replied.

"Why not?"Amy asked.

"It's not me and I'm a brawler...I won't let them down."I answered."Besides even if Naga wins he's not gonna win without a fight from us at least."

Marucho's plane picked up all of us then we went to the hole in the ocean and we were all at the enterance of the hole on the monitor.

_Jaden's eyes had returned extremely intense to me from the negative energy which made me flinch a little_.

"The negative energy is very strong."Tigrerra said.

"It's giving me the creeps."Preyas said."I guess there's no turning back now."

"You wanna turn back?"Diablo asked."Not me,this is gonna be fun."

The plane started to lower down to the hole.

"Okay,are you ready?"Dan asked.

"Yeah!"We all shouted.

We all jumped out of the plane and going down to what happens next.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**After arriving in Vestroia**_

_**Something happens to Aelita**_

_**Which causes Jaden and Aelita to become seperate entitys.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four:New Brawler**_

_**Be there  
**_


	25. New Brawler

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**6 chapters today...I'm on a roll,LOL!  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four:New Brawler

The drop firsted started as an aurora of lights like a rainbow then we moved straight down into Vestroia and seeing that it's the bakugan world,bakugan are no longer balls they regain using their bodies all the time so they catched all of us on the way so we wouldn't die from the fall(well,everyone caught a person apart from Preyas)talk about an out of this world adventure!

_"Aelita."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Aelita!"_

_"Aelita,wake up!"_

I woke up with a pain in my head.

"Oh my head."I said sitting up."What happened?"

"You tell us."Dan answered.

"How am I supposed to know."I replied.

I got up but I nearly collapsed again.

"You sure you're okay?"Runo asked.

"No,I feel so weak."I answered.

"Maybe it has something to do with her."Dan replied looking behind me.

I turned around and saw this girl and I couldn't tell who it was until I saw her face.

_It was Jaden in her black top with silver sequin sleeves and glitterring black jeans with her pitch black hair._

"No way."I said in utter shock.

"Who is it?"Runo asked.

"It's Jaden."I answered.

"Who's Jaden?"Dan asked.

"I forgot to tell you."I answered putting my head in my hand.

Jaden rised from the ground and got up.

"What the heck am I doing seperated from you?"Jaden asked.

"You're complaining I thought you would be killing for your own body."I answered.

"Well how about we save the bickering for later."Jaden replied.

"Yeah,I hate arguing with myself."I said.

We both laughed at the bad joke I made.

"Er,explain."Runo said.

"Guys meet my Masquerade."I introduced.

"You're not funny(!)My name's Jaden."Jaden said.

"Who are you anyway?"Dan asked.

_It took me a while to explain the whole story but they eventually got it_.

"Wait just to clear this you're Aelita's minus half?"Dan said.

"Yeah,I'm part of her and she's a part of me."I said."But why are we seperated anyway?"

"Don't know."Jaden answered."But I'm liking it."

"Yeah,you would."I said."Anyway,moving on..."

"All clear guys,I don't sense any negative energy."Preyas said.

"Are you sure?"Dan asked.

"Well,I guess we better take a look around."Runo said.

"Good idea,Runo."Drago said.

The area looked like another Antarctica.

"At least I think it's safe."Preyas answered truthfully.

"For your sake."Tigrerra threated.

"Wait,is this Vestroia?"Gorem asked sounding unsure.

"No,it's never been an aquas attributed diminision."Tigrerra answered.

"Yes and I can sense a strong aquas presence."Angelo said.

"Yes and I can sense the power of ventus."Skyress said.

"That's both water and wind."Marucho replied.

"I believe this may be a new diminsion where those two elements have fused together."Drago answered.

"You serious!?"Dan asked.

"Never more,Daniel."Drago answered."Vestroia was once a place where six realms co-existed in balance but Naga has seemed fit to destroy that explaination may be that new worlds have formed from the overlapping of the diminisions."

"So we have travel from world to world to find what we're looking for?"I asked.

"You're right."Jaden answered.

"Oh,man all this thinking is giving me a giant headache."Dan shouted.

"Hey,there's no point in getting furstrated,Dan."Julie said.

"She's right,we're on a mission."Runo replied pushing Dan.

That push caused Dan to fall and the area we were standing on fell apart so we fell as well,it was like a slide that lead us to another part of the was quite fun acutally but Dan hit face first onto a block of ice.

"The fun never ends."I said.

"Are you alright?"Drago asked about Dan.

"Yeah,that looked majorly nasty."Preyas said.

"Wow,that was a smooth move."Runo said.

"Hey,it's not my fault."Dan defended himself.

"Take a look at this."Drago shouted.

When we turned around the ice contained bakugan inside.

"Bakugan ice sculptures."I said."...Almost."

"Those bakugan have wind and water attributes."Shun mentioned.

"But who did this?"Dan asked.

Three guesses who(!)

"I bet you Naga's behind it and we've got to stop him."Marucho answered.

Ding,ding,ding we have a winner!

"Hang on,do you know which way to go?"Preyas asked.

"That's a good point...we don't know where we're going."I answered.

"Lets see,the centre of Vestroia was a restricted area where even we bakugan weren't allowed to set foot."Skyress explained.

That's shocking,I thought bakugan could go anywhere.

"That was when the balance of all six attributes were protecting the core."Drago said."I belive that has all changed because of Naga and he must have done it with the help of Hal-G's power."

"Hang on,you're saying the power protecting the core has been disturbed?"Shun asked.

"Yes and that might be a good thing."Skyress answered."That might allowed to enter the core but for now we should try and find the enterence to the next world."

"We should begin with baby steps."Angelo said.

"But how are we supposed to find the next enterence?"Dan asked.

"Allow me to point you in the right direction."Gorem answered."I'm picking up a faint signal."

"But from where,Gorem?"Runo asked.

"That way."Gorem answered pointing to an aurora.

That aurora was so amazing and it had a very soothing melody I could listen to it for ages.

"How beautiful."Julie said.

"I didn't know they had auroras in Vestroia."Runo said.

"No matter how great it is,I doubt it's a good thing."I replied.

"And they're powered by one thing...auroras are created from a magnetic field."Marucho explained.

"Are you sure?"Dan asked.

"I get it,that magnetic field might be having an effect on all diminisions in Vestroia."Shun answered.

"Okay,let's check it out."Dan said.

"Ten-hut!"Preyas shouted.

We were walking closer to aurora and around us was the same ice but there was a lake now.

"Look,over there."Dan said pointing to the aurora.

We didn't see it from far away there was a portal there.

"It must be a wormhole."Marucho said.

"Yes and that's where the signal is coming from."Gorem replied.

Correct me if I'm wrong but don't portals close?

"I may be guessing but you think that leads to the centre of Vestroia?"Shun asked.

"Yes but we must hurry because when the aurora disappears so will the enterence to the next world."Gorem answered.

"We gotta move pronto,it's closing!"Dan shouted.

Something appeared in the lake,it must be a bakugan...she had the form of a girl a green looking girl,she was crying.

"It is some kind of mirage?"Dan asked.

"You must help me."She said."Please,don't leave me on my own."

I don't trust her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"Dan asked.

"I swam."She answered.

"You swam?Is this some kind of joke?"Dan asked.

"Come on,quit wasting with your smart mouth."Preyas said.

"I'm a water attributed bakugan...see?"She asked.

A tidal wave came up and she was joined to a giant and I mean GIANT blue fish with scales like rocks and orange eyes.

"My name is Taygan."She introduced."I understand your journey has been a long one,why not stay here and rest a while?"

Another bakugan appeared a ventus one.

"We're the gatekeepers of this world for our leader Naga."He explained.

"You're gatekeepers?I get the feeling you were expecting us to come."Dan replied.

"No way,they're not so tough."Preyas said."We have to get going."

"If you insist on continuning you must beat us in a battle."He answered attacking Drago.

"What are you doing?"Drago asked.

Skyress came to Drago's aid but Hairdee blew her away and Taygen used a water cyclone to drag us into the weren't able to get out and that fish was ready to shallow us whole but Tigrerra stopped it with her blades and Preyas used an aqua bubble to bring us back to shore with those two joining us.

"Boy are you guys ever out of shape."Preyas said.

"Thanks,Preyas."Marucho said.

"The signal from the inner core is starting to fade."Gorem mentioned.

"That means we gotta step on it or we'll be stuck in this diminision forever."Dan replied.

"We gotta beat them but we have no time."I said.

"Marucho,do you think you and Preyas can lead Taygen underwater?"Shun asked.

"Have a plan,Shun?"Marucho asked.

"Yes and Skyress...you and me will lure that other overgrown freak."Shun answered.

"The one they call Hairdee."Skyress said.

"One ventus and the other is aquas we trick them out of their elements."Marucho realised.

"With them out of their elements,this battle should be a snap."Gorem replied.

The plan worked at first with Preyas,Angelo and Marucho beating Taygen and Skyress beating Hairdee both were knocked out on the shore with ease.

"And that's a wrap,folks."Runo said.

"And I didn't even break a nail."Preyas said confidently.

"Time to go."Diablo said diving to get Marucho.

"Whoa,I can't believe we pulled that off,you guys."Dan said.

"Well thanks to Shun and that awesome plan."I replied.

"The old switch-a-roo and I fell for it."Taygan said."But if you think,I'm washed up...you're sadly mistaken!"

Taygan went flying into the air...okay,since when can a fish fly?But Taygan blew Skyress away.

"No way,she's using a wind attribute."Shun shouted.

"But I thought you couldn't do that."Julie said.

"Hang on,I think I get this..this is a diminsion where wind and water have come together so bakugan can use both wind and water whenever they want to."Shun explained.

Marucho didn't know because he was still underwater but Hairdee got out and froze the lake so they he was trapped with his bakugan.

"This is my fault,I should have come up with a better plan."Shun said.

"The portal closing!"I shouted.

"We gotta go or we'll be trapped here."Julie said.

"We can't not without Marucho."Dan replied.

"Ability activate,blow away!"Shun shouted.

Me,Dan,Runo and Julie were sucked inside a cyclone with our bakugan.

"What do you think you're doing Shun?"Dan asked.

"I gotta finish this,you four make a break for it."Shun answered.

"No,Shun that's crazy!"Dan shouted."We battle as a team,remember?"

We were sucked inside the portal just as it was about to close.

"I can't believe he did that!"I shouted.

"He-He must feel responsible for Marucho and the others being trapped."Runo said.

"So what do we do,Dan?"Julie asked.

"We leave."Dan answered."There's no time to turn around,we gotta trust Shun at his have to believe he can get Marucho and the others out of there safely."

"Dan,that's crazy!"Julie shouted.

"Come on!"Dan shouted.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Two VERY annoying sisters**_

_**And the others have to challenge them to a race to the next world**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five:Sisterly Bond  
**_


	26. Sisterly Bond

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**I already have the next story planned out!  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five:Sisterly Bond

The drop down seem so long this time I couldn't see anything down there!

"I can't see anything,are we there yet?"Runo asked.

"Quit whining!"Julie shouted.

"I don't what's waiting for us down there but we'll be one step closer to Vestroia at least."Dan said.

"Hey,we're almost there."I said.

"We don't what to expect so I suggest we keep our guard up."Tigrerra suggested."You never know where Naga could be hiding."

Then a golden glowing rope caught Dan and dragged him down whilst we all went down faster after to the last world wasn't as hard.

"We're here at last."I said shaking the feeling off.

"So this is what the next world looks like."Runo said.

"They need new decoration."Julie commented.

"The last world we were in was aquas and ventus,this must be sub-terra and haos."Zelda guessed.

"Bingo!You got it!"Someone shouted.

We looked up to see two weird looking bakugan standing on a mountain.

"Hello,strange strangers!"She shouted."We got company,I love company."

"I guess they're lonely."Dan said weired out.

"And too weird if you ask me."I replied.

"It's you!You grabbed me!"Dan shouted.

"That's right!"She answered.

"God and I thought my sister could be a pain at times."I said.

"See this is the time I'm grateful I don't have family."Jaden replied.

"They kinda look like bakugan to me."Runo said.

"They are but I've never seen their kind before."Tigrerra confirmed.

"Hey,my name is Rabedeer and this is Tricloid."She introduced.

"Together we're the cutest and greatest sisters ever!"They announced like some bad TV-Show.

"Gimme a break."I sighed.

"That's very interesting but we must be on our way."Drago said walking off.

"See ya,nice meeting you."Dan said.

"That's what you think."I said.

"Thanks for the warm welcome."Neos replied.

"Yeah,what she said."Gorem said.

They just jumped right in front of our way.

"Hold up!You can't leave until we say you can!"Rabedeer shouted.

"No need to shout,we're right here."I replied.

"What she means is that you guys have to stay here and play with us for a while."Tricloid said.

She said it much better!

"So we can't leave?"Runo asked.

"Yes,not until we've had some fun!"Rabedeer answered.

"Bigtime fun!"Tricloid said.

These two sound like little schoolgirls,it's annoying!

"I knew something wasn't right about these two."Drago said."Come on,Dan."

No offence but I picked up that vibe when we first met them.

"We'd love to stay but we gotta get going."Dan said.

"Hey!You stay here!"Rabedeer yelled grabbing Dan.

"Chill out."Dan replied.

"Hey,you're kinda cute up close."Rabedeer said.

"Oh yeah,he's a real keeper for sure."Tricloid replied.

"Leave this boy alone!"Julie shouted pulling Dan away from them.

"We'll play with you next time."Dan said.

They wouldn't give up now because of us(mainly Dan)

"Great,because of you they won't let us leave!"I shouted.

"Way to go."Julie said.

"It-It's not my fault."Dan replied.

"Unfortunately I think they've grown attached to you."Tigrerra said.

"Is it next time yet?"Rabedeer asked.

"I hate these type of crushes."I said annoyed.

"Ditto."Jaden replied.

"Nice one."Runo said as annoyed.

"I made a mud ball for you."Tricloid said.

"No I don't want a mud ball!"Dan shouted.

"Come on,lets go."Drago said grabbing Runo,Julie and Dan by his tail.

I was flying on Neos

"You can't fly any faster?"I asked.

"I wish I could."Neos answered.

"I'll take your word for it."I replied.

We finally hid a ditch in the ground.

"Did we lose them?"Runo asked.

"I think so."Tigrerra answered.

"That's a relief."Dan sighed.

"What do you think they are anyway?"Runo asked.

Creepy beyond belief.

"They must be the gatekeepers of this world."Neos answered.

"If they're the gatekeepers they must be working for Naga."Drago said.

"They don't seem hostile."Gorem said.

"No,but they want us to stay in this place."Drago replied.

"We can't do that,we have to keep moving no matter what happens."Runo said."Remember,we have to get to the centre of Vestroia."

"Where do we go?"Julie asked.

Dan and I took flight to see where to go next we saw an aurora ahead.

"If there's an aurora ahead maybe it will lead us somewhere."I said.

"Like the last world."Drago replied."We can't leave without going through them."

"If that's the case,lets check it out."Dan said.

"We should,lets go back."Neos said

We all found the others so we all decided to follow that aurora.

"I know we're moving towards those lights but we're not getting any closer."Dan said."Do you feel it?"

"Yes,it's the same as last one...we're on the right track,"Drago answered.

"I think I'm getting a signal from the next world."Gorem replied.

"Yes,I can hear it too,Gorem."Tigrerra said.

"That aurora is the same as the one in the world of water and wind...it's our ticket out of here."Dan explained.

"If we follow the light like last time it will lead us to Vestroia."Julie replied.

When we went through it was place with lights and jewels everywhere.

"It's beautiful!"Julie shouted.

"There's light everywhere."Dan said.

I loved the crystals it definitely made me feel better,we all took a look around.

"What are they?"Dan asked.

"They're jewels!"Julie exclaimed.

"Jewels?"Dan replied confused.

"Yeah,like jewelery."Runo answered."You could such a beautiful necklace or bracelet with these crystals."

"Oh,don't give her any ideas."Dan said."Lets kick it!"

At the exact moment Tricloid came out of the ground.

"Do they ever give up?"I asked annoyed.

"Tricloid mud ball,special delivery!"Tricloid shouted.

"Not again."Drago sighed.

Rabedeer appeared as well a few seconds later...do they understand go away?

"What a surprise,fancy meeting you guys here."Rabedeer said.

"So you ready to play now?"Tricloid asked.

"Leave us alone!"Dan shouted.

"They're very persistant."Gorem said.

"I believe they've fallen for Dan."Tigrerra replied.

"No way,Dan's off the market!"Julie shouted.

"That makes Tricloid very sad."Tricloid said fake crying.

Oh,that's too bad...deal with it!

"I saw him first!"Julie decleared

"I'm really sorry but we don't have time to waste playing with you."Runo answered.

"What!But you have to play with us!"Rabedeer shouted.

"No,we don't!"I shouted back.

"I'm the gatekeeper so I say you have to."Rabedeer said.

"That's right,if the big boss says you have to stay...you have to stay,forever and ever."Tricloid giggled.

"I see,so you two are working for Naga?"Runo asked.

"Naga?Don't know him."Rabedeer answered."Has he been here?"

"Don't think so."Tricloid answered.

"You don't know him."I replied relived.

"My lady!Look at this!"Tigrerra shouted.

There were bakugan fossils everywhere containing earth and light bakugan.

"You came all this way,why not stay?"Rabedeer asked."Your friends are here and they're not going anywhere and neither are you."

"Look,they like it here..they don't complain at all."Tricloid said.

"Welcome to the world of light and earth,you'll be staying for a very long time."Rabedeer shouted.

Okay,I've gone from weirded out by these two to freaked out.

They started up a race for us.

"We start at the same time,the first to make to the end of the cave wins."Rabedeer explained.

That cave seems REALLY long.

"What do we win?"Runo asked.

"You win freedom,silly."Tricloid answered.

"If you beat us in a race you can leave this world and go to the next one."Rabedeer said."But if you lose the race you have to stay here forever!"

Don't put that picture in my head.

"We'll play lots of games."Tricloid said.

Not feeling so great about that.

"Okay,we're in."Julie answered.

"Great."I mouthed.

"You want a mud ball?"Tricloid asked.

"That looks tasty but I'm good."Dan answered.

"Thanks."Tricloid said."Are you sure?Look what you can make."

Tricloid made the mud ball into a heart for Dan.

"Whoa,cool."Dan said taking it.

"A gift from Tricloid to you."Tricloid replied."You see,it will help you!"

"So you two are an item now?"I teased Dan.

"No we are not!"Dan shouted.

Don't be too defensive...

We had to take our positions to start the race but Dan managed to get in the lead whilst the rest of us were trapped in the form of thr crystals we saw earlier.

"Dan,keep moving!"I shouted."You win so we can get out of this place!"

"But you guys need our help."Dan said.

"Just forget about us,Drago is the strongest one of us here."Runo replied."You're our only chance!"

"We'll be fine now go!"I said.

Dan and Drago finally took off and Gorm smashed the crystals trapping us so we could move again so we could went after Dan whilst Rabedeer dealt with us but Tricloid managed to stop Dan and Drago by summoning a wall to block but Gorem knocked it down with his hammer but Tricloid still went after Dan.

"You better get used to it you're gonna be stuck here forever."Rabedeer said.

"That's what you think,four arms."Runo replied.

Rabedeer summoned copies of herself to confuse us.

"Confusing but not flawless."Jaden said."Ability activate,Purity!"

Purity attacks enemy bakugan no matter how many there are.

"Nice move,Jaden."Runo said."Ability activate,velocity fang!"

With Blade Tigrerra attacking Rabedeer,Tricloid came back to help her sister so she let Dan go and he managed to leave eventually but it took a while so Dan was on his own.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**On their way to the next world a crack appears**_

_**Sending Aelita,Jaden and Neos to a void**_

_**Where they encounter Dreadsycthe**_

_**A bakugan with darkus and Haos power**_

_**Which tells them of a unfortunate fate for one of them**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six:Premonition  
**_


	27. Premonition

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six:Premonition

We were on our way to the next world now

"Those damn sisters."I said tired from the battle.

"Hey,at least we got through."Jaden said.

"That is correct."Neos replied.

"Who's side are you on?"I asked.

"Techinally,I'm on both Jaden is you,Aelita."Neos answered.

"Which part of me though."I said.

I saw a small sparkle nearby...

"You see that?"I asked.

"What?"Jaden asked.

"That light."I said.

_I though I was seeing things but the light grew brighter and blinded my eyes.._

"No!"I screamed.

"What's wrong?"Jaden asked.

"Hang on!"Neos shouted.

_We soon were completely sucked in by the light and had no idea what was happening_

When I came to I was in a small dark area only lighted by the same lights we saw in the other worlds.

"What the hell was that?"I asked.

"You got me."Jaden answered.

"You alright?"Neos asked.

"Head hurts but all good."I answered."Any idea how to get out of here?"

"Well,no."Jaden answered.

_There was something about those lights that triggered another one of my visions._

_I was standing crying about something but I didn't know what..._

_"Thank you."_

"The evil stands strong."Someone said.

"Who's there?"I asked.

A darkness flew around and then stood right in front of me.

"My name is Dreadsycthe."

_She looked like a grim reaper if it was human it gave me chills up my spine_

"You alright?"Jaden asked.

"Chills."I answered shivering.

"Shake it off."Jaden said.

"The evil stands strong,what do you mean?"I asked.

"You know,child."Dreadsycthe answered."There is an evil in your heart and it will emerge soon enough."

"Thanks for that."I said.

"You two are one and the same."Dreadsycthe replied."One cannot exist without the other but never should be seperated."

"Who are you?"Jaden asked.

"I cannot lie,I work for Naga."Dreadsycthe answered.

"Then why should we believe you?"I asked.

"Your choice but like I said I cannot lie."Dreadsycthe said.

_Really?_

"And the lost girl so far away from home."Dreadsycthe said."The child who will die in battle so very soon."

"What does that mean?"I asked rattled.

"Don't listen."Jaden answered.

_Those lights returned and sent us somewhere else_

_We were in the world of Pyrus and Darkus_

Anyway,when we all(all of the brawlers)found Dan we found out that Alice was there as Runo went to hug her when she saw her though.

"I'm sorry to make you worry."Alice said.

"Don't mention it after all we are your friends."Marucho said.

"But could someone tell me why alpha hydranoid is here?"Julie asked.

"And why is he on our side?"Shun asked.

"That's because he's my bakugan now."Alice answered."Isn't that right,Hydranoid?"

"From this day forth,Alice.I battle with you."Hydranoid said.

"I just realised now we have them all."Marucho said.

"All who?"Julie asked.

"Aquas,Ventus,Pyrus,Sub-terra,Haos and now Darkus."Marucho answered."As of this moment we have all six bakugan attributes."

"All six attributes?Marucho's right."Alice replied.

"Alright,this is perfect!Now we're ready to take down Naga!"Dan said.

"Alright!"We all shouted.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**When the brawlers return to Earth**_

_**After having Naga appear to her in a vision**_

_**Something changes in Aelita causing her to turn evil**_

_**And her powers spiral out of control**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven:Aelita's Evil!  
**_


	28. Aelita's Evil!

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven:Aelita's Evil!

After hearing that things were really bad we all decided to come back to Earth and there was nothing in the centre of Vestroia anyway but the trip was harsh back.

"There's Wardington tower."Julie said.

"Hey,we're back on earth."Dan said.

Yeah with aches and pains.

"Dan,can you hear me?"Joe asked on Dan's baku-pod."Come in,Dan."

"Joe,what's up?"Dan asked.

Joe explained the whole story to us,trust me it's a lot to take in and we all gathered inside the tower

"All the evil bakugan from all over the world are heading towards this city?"Dan asked.

"That's right and Wavern's infinity core is starting to heat up."Joe answered."She senses Naga's silent core."

"Anything we can do to stop those bakugan?"I asked.

"Hope so...so far Wavern has a barrier around the city but the struggle is too much for her."Joe answered."If we don't do something,we'll lose her."

Wavern was crying in pain from the power.

"Wavern,hang in there."Drago said.

"Drago,help me."Wavern said weakened.

"This is bad,that force field will disappeared completely."Shun replied.

"Snap!And Naga is behind it."Dan said.

"I know things are heating up but this is no time to lose your cool."Kato said on our baku-pods.

"That you,Kato?"We all asked.

"Yo,those evil bakugan are quite close."Kato explained."You'll have to work fast if you want to stop them."

"Hey,who put the old-timer in charge?"Preyas asked.

"Look here,Preyas."Kato said.

"How did he know my name?"Preyas asked.

"I accessed Master Marucho's families private satellite network and made some pretty unsettling discoveries."Kato explained."As you're about to see,you'll be doing battle with the combined power of some very dangerous bakugan,you'll recognise some of them from your previous battles."

"Tricloid."Runo said.

"Rabedeer."Julie said.

"And Taygen."Dan said."So they're all coming for the infinity core!"

_I saw Dreadscythe among those bakugan_

"They tricked us,they pretended to lose their battles to come to earth for a sneak attack."Preyas realised.

"If that's the way they want to play then let me at them."Diablo replied.

"Preyas,ready for a battle?"Marucho asked.

"Marucho--"Runo said.

"Runo,Preyas and I can handle has to stop those evil bakugan from getting into the city."Marucho replied.

"I know,then why don't me and Gorem go after Tricloid?"Julie asked.

"Excellent idea."Gorem said.

"Right,then I'll take Rabedeer."Dan said.

"No,Dan.I'll take Rabedeer."Alice replied."I think Drago needs to stay here with Wavern.I'll be okay,I have Hydranoid to help me and I want to show you I'm a real member of the brawlers too."

"Okay."Dan agreed.

"Rabedeer and Tricloid will be close to the city you should keep an eye-out."I said.""Me and Jaden will go after Dreadscythe."

"The battle brawlers to the rescue!"Julie replied.

"Yeah!"We all shouted.

_We saw Dreadscythe destroying most of the houses in Wardington._

"I can't believe she came here!"I shouted.

"Let's take her out then."Jaden replied."Neos decend!"

_My eyes started to widen and I felt a sudden pain in my heart_

_"Join with me!"_

_"No,Naga!"_

_"You have no choice!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

I collapsed from Neos and and started to fall to the ground but Neos caught me just in the nick of time.

"Aelita's still alive,I don't understand!"Neos said.

"Aelita you have to wake up."Jaden replied.

I got up from the ground and stood up.

"Hey,you can sleep later."Jaden said.

I blasted Jaden to the ground away from me.

"Neos got a problem here."Jaden said getting up."Something's wrong with Aelita."

"Come on,Aelita wake up!"Neos replied.

I generated an energy blast which Jaden managed to dodge by hiding behind a tree.

* * *

_Jaden's P.O.V_

"When did she learn to do that!"I whispered.

I saw her approach Dreadscythe and Dreadscythe looked deeply into her eyes and then picked up Aelita and put her on her shoulder.

"What now?"Neos asked.

"I'll call for backup and follow Aelita."I answered.

_I called for Jesse and Alicia to back me up here because even though I have powers like Aelita they're not as strong as Aelita's yet!_

I waited for them for a while to come but eventually they came and I explained the whole story to them.

"But what's wrong with Aelita?"Jesse asked.

"I don't know she just collapsed and then this."I answered."I can't exactly hurt her."

"Why not?"Alicia asked.

"Well,you kill her you'll kill me."I explained."We're not our own person yet."

_"Zenon stand!"_

_"Valkeryia stand!"_

_Valkeryia was an Haos attribute as well as Neos._

"You two will get rid of Dreadscythe."I said."I'll go after Aelita."

Jesse was just standing there deadly still.

"I'm sorry but we have no choice."I said."I'll bring your girlfriend back."

Those two then took off for Dreadscythe.

"You sure you want to do this?"Neos asked.

"No."I admitted."But I have no choice."

I got up on to Neos.

"Alright let's lock and load."I said.

We took off for Aelita and I could see Dreadscythe destroying everything in her path with her sycthe.

"Aelita!"I shouted.

_Aelita's dark side had emerged her hair had turned darker and much longer and her eyes had become black as well as her hair._

She climbed off Dreadscythe and started to float in started to blast energy balls at me and Neos.

"Come on Aelita."I said."Wake up!"

She just blasted us again.

"Forget it there's no way of getting through to her."I said to Neos.

"You know what you have to do."Neos replied.

I nodded and brought out my ability card.

_"Ability card activate,Shining Nova!"_

Aelita just deflected it and started to go on fire.

"Oh boy."I mouthed.

Her entire body lit up in flames and generated into a blast which blasted us away and left me powerless.

Aelita flew down towards me and approached generating another blast which could finish me off.

"No,Aelita don't."Neos pleaded.

"And to think you thought I was your dark side."I said laughing.

I saw the blast coming closer to me and I closed my eyes fearing the worst but Aelita suddenly collapsed.

"What was that?"I asked.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact we defeated Dreadscythe."Alicia answered picking me up."You okay?"

"Yeah stiff and sore but it's part of the job."I said.

"What about Aelita?"Jesse asked.

"She's fine."I answered."She might be out of it for a few hours though."

* * *

_Aelita's P.O.V_

I woke up in my room feeling strange.

"Hey."Jesse said.

"What happened to me?"I asked.

"You don't remember anything?"Alicia asked.

"Er...just the collapse apart from that nothing."I answered.

_I heard the entire story from Jaden who had seen better days herself._

When I was alone Jesse I was still thinking about the whole thing

"I can't believe I did that."I said.

"Not your fault."Jesse replied.

"Feels like it."I said turning to face him."How can you still be so nice after all that?"

"You're my friend."Jesse answered.

"You sure?"I asked.

"Yeah."Jesse said.

"I mean are we just friends?"I asked.

"No."Jesse answered.

We got closer and closer until we were centimeters apart.

"Thank you."I said.

"No problem."Jesse replied.

We started to kiss and we fell back onto the bed.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**A final battle...**_

_**A final chance...**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight:End of it all!  
**_


	29. End of it all!

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight:End of it all!

_Naga had finally come to Earth and after Wavern but me and Shun got in the way and didn't exactly do a great job at beating Naga_

"Shun,wake up."I said.

He wasn't waking up so I knew I had to do something and fast.

"Bakugan brawl...Neos stand!"I shouted climbing on her."We gotta go to the others."

I saw the others were trapped in a barrier and I know how already.

"You lot should have seen this coming."I said.

"What are you doing here?"Dan asked.

"Believe it or not,wanting your help."I answered."Me and Shun."

"He isn't here?"Dan asked.

"You didn't know?He came back to help me and the others."I answered.

"Shun must have known that this was all a ruse so he went back to help them."Drago said."Now,I'm worried."

"Well..."I paused."Things are worse than you think and they might need me...I'm going back."

By the time I got back I saw Wavern being beaten by Naga and being thrown all over the place until Drago came along...he managed to get Naga away from Wavern but just like me and Shun he wasn't able to defeat Naga.

Wavern came to a conclusion that the only way to beat was to destroy her which I couldn't believe but it was the only way out of this.

"Goodbye,Wavern."I said."But everything happens for a reason."

The reason was to give Drago the infinity core which made him a threat to Naga now and Dan,Drago,Naga and Hal-G were on a platform in the sky where we couldn't access because of a force field and Hal-G just summoned many soliders for Dan and Drago which made defeating Naga 10 times worse.

_With Wavern gone we better know what we're doing_

"That force field must have been created when Vestroia started to erode your human world."Skyress said.

"That must be the reason why humans cannot get closer to the battle."Hydranoid said.

"Isn't there something someone can do?"Preyas asked.

"That's it humans can't help...but bakugan can."Marucho realised.

"Time to end this,Neos."I said.

"It's payback time for me and you."Zelda replied.

"Alright,bakugan brawl!"We all shouted throwing them to Dan and Drago.

With our bakugan to help this battle is won.

"Right on,guys."Dan said.

"Hey,Dan you just give us the word...your wish is our command!"Runo shouted.

With our bakugan destroying those paladins it was between Drago and Naga.

"Once you're gone the infinity gone will be all mine!"Naga said.

"The infinity core will never be yours nor mine."Drago replied."It reminds me of the time when I first met Dan and the others then I gained the confidence to take on any oppenent no matter how many many,no matter how small."

"He's right because we're the--"Dan said.

"Bakugan Battle Brawlers!"We all shouted.

"And we're a team."Dan said."Fusion ability activate and the power of all seven abilities will merge together."

"Impossible...the energy...too great...your power combined with the humans is too much for me to handle...must resist...must win."Naga shouted.

"Bakugan!"We all shouted.

With that final blast the battle was over and Naga was gone,the platform moved back down and Dan came running back to us.

"Can't believe it...it's over."I said.

"There's our hero."Julie said.

"Way to go,Dan."Runo said.

appeared from the ground not as Hal-G anymore.

"Grandfather!"Alice shouted."Are you back for good this time?"

"Yes,my dear.I'm back for good I promise."Micheal answered.

"I'm so happy."Alice replied crying.

"And it's all because of you Dan!"Julie shouted hugging Dan.

"It's a little early for celebrations."Drago said.

"What do you mean,Drago?We beat Naga and we got both the infinity core and the silent core back."Dan replied.

"Take a look at the sky."Drago said.

The sky still looked abnormal despite the fact Naga was gone.

"Why is like that still?"I asked.

"The only reason is that Vestroia and the human world are still merging together."Micheal answered.

"What does that mean,Doctor?"Marucho asked.

"It means that when these two worlds have completely fused together they will simply collapse."Micheal explained.

"I thought all we had to do was defeat Naga."Runo said.

"That's true but we must also restore balance to Vestroia."Tigrerra replied.

"And there is only one way to do that,I must return both the silent core and the infinity core."Drago answered.

"Well,that makes sense."Shun replied.

"I guess it's all up to you,Drago."Dan said.

"It is."Drago answered.

"It sounds simple enough just put the cores back where they belong and come back home."Dan replied.

"It's not that simple,is it?"I asked knowing what could happen.

"Drago cannot return."Gorem answered.

"That's because Drago himself will become Vestroia's core."Preyas explained.

"The two worlds are different and never should have collidied."Diablo said.

"The fact that we exist in your world defies the basic laws of nature."Hydranoid said.

"I will become Vestroia's core and the other bakugan will return home with me and we shall never come to the human world again...this is goodbye."Drago answered.

My heart skipped a beat...I couldn't believe it...I just won't believe it.

"No way!"Dan shouted."It can't be true because it bites!"

"It's true."Drago said.

I was stunned into silence...I couldn't say anything.

"All I know is that Dan needs you just like I need my Tigrerra."Runo said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too,I need Gorem...we've become the best friends in the whole world."Julie replied.

"There has to be a way of keeping you here,everything we do is with you and that just can't change.I don't know what I would do without my precious Preyas,Angelo or Diablo."Marucho said with tears rolling down his eyes.

"That is so touching,kiddo."Preyas said.

"But it is what it is."Diablo replied.

Tears were coming down my face from everything happening right in front of me and the fact that I would never see Zelda again.

"This isn't fair."I said with tears still coming down.

"I know...but it will be alright."Neos replied.

"How do you know that?"I asked.

"Because I know you...you're strong."Neos answered.

I gave a small smile despite the sadness I felt.

"There's nothing I can do...I'll accept it."I said.

Dan,Runo's and Marucho's parents arrived to comfort their kids which made things easier for all of us.

"Hey, about we take a group picture of everyone?"Runo's Dad asked.

After the pictures all of the brawlers gathered at the park outside the city.

"Well,I guess I should begin my journey home."Drago said opening a portal to Vestroia with the cores.

"I don't think I'm ever going to stop missing you."I said.

"Yes,I'll never forget you,Aelita."Neos replied.

"You're one of closest friends."I said holding back the tears.

"Take care,my friend."Neos said.

I nodded to reassure her that I'll hold up.

"Okay...this is the last time we'll ever brawl guys,everyone ready?"Dan asked.

"Yeah!"We all shouted in agreement.

"Bakugan brawl!"We all shouted for the last time.

With the bakugan gone forever the worlds were seperated now and we saw the blue sky once again.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Aelita's death finally happens and it's a sad case**_

_**Never should have seperated**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine:Aelita Dies  
**_


	30. Aelita Dies

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**End of story,sequal up real soon!  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine:Aelita Dies

I was absorbing the enitre thing and I looked down at my body,my arms were fading away and then they came back.

"No."Jaden said knowing my fate.

"Jaden,I have to go."I replied."No minus beings should exist anymore and I have to leave for another world."

Jaden still shook her head denying it.I took a step forward and looked back at the enitre gang.

"Goodbye."I said moving towards the end of the roof of the Celsius.

"We're gonna see you again."Runo said.

Jesse ran towards me and when he did he just went right through me.

"Jesse!"Alicia said.

I started to cry at what was happening.I turned to face him as he got up.

"I love you."I admitted.

I stared at the sky seeing one seagull fly by.

Jesse put his arms around me even though I was ceasing to be.I went through him afterwards and turned to look back just once at the group waving me off and then I jumped off the roof and teleported myself to another world.

_Only Jaden and the others knew that I would live_

_Everyone else would think I was dead..._

_I'm dead to everyone else_

_This is my death_

_The story of how I died..._

_

* * *

_

_Jaden's P.O.V_

_A few days later I was required to make a speech for the brawlers and everyone else about what I think the future holds..._

I was staring at the endless ocean just absorbing the sight of how nice it felt to see such a peaceful sight again

_I wish Aelita was here though_

"Jaden,it's time."Alicia said.

I took a deep breath and went inside the arena.

I heard the people cheering.

"Everyone...everyone has lost something precious,people have lost homes,dreams and friends."I started."Everybody, now Naga is finally the universe is safe again."

The crowd started to applaud.

"Working together we can make new homes for ourselves and new dreams."I said."Although I know the journey will be have lots of time,the road is ahead of us so let's start out today."

The crowd started to cheer loudly thinking I was finished I turned around to face the others and Jesse raised his hand up which meant "go for it!"

"Just one more thing."I said."The people and the friends we have lost or dreams that have faded."

I remembered the whole experience through Aelita's eyes and I looked up towards the sky with a smile on my face.

_"Never forget them."_


End file.
